UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA
by SeReNyMoOn
Summary: la vida suele ser muy dificil cuando una persona vivie en la soledad pero cuando se descubre el amor cambia toda forma de pensar... les invito a leer esta pequeña y triste historia de amor...final serena y darien... GRACIAS A TODOS!
1. Chapter 1

UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA

**UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA**

Desde la antigüedad las personas sabias hablaban de que la mirada que expresan lo seres humanos es tan profunda como el mar pero tan sincera como el cantar de un pájaro… y es cierto, tan cierto que cuando el mirar de aquella persona choca con la tuya es imposible no sentir el dolor que quebranta su alma y atormenta su corazón… desde hacia ya un tiempo él caminaba por el jardín todos los días y en su mano derecha cargaba una rosa blanca y una roja las cuales depositaba en aquella lapida cubierta de mármol y en donde tenia unas inscripciones raras en un idioma tanto extraño, se sentó en la banca de piedra que se encontraba en un costado de la tumba y mirando fijamente hacia ella esbozo… - hola… he regresado, se que es un poco tarde pero te he traído tus flores favoritas…- poniéndolas sobre aquel nombre que le quemaba en la piel, en el corazón y en el alma; después comenzó a tocar una melodía… melodía que después fue acompañada por una cancion llena de amor y tristeza a la vez…

No me abandonas así  
hablando solo de ti  
Ven y devuélveme al fin  
la sonrisa que se fue  
Una vez más  
tocar tu piel  
el hondo suspirar  
Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido…

**Coro **

Regresa a mi  
Quiéreme otra vez  
Borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mi  
Dime que si  
Yo no quiero llorar  
Regresa a mi

Regresa a mi…

Extraño el amor que se fe  
Extraño la dicha también  
Quiero que vengas a mi  
y me vuelvas a querer  
No puedo mas  
si tu no estas  
Tienes que llegar  
Mi vida se apaga

Sin ti a mi lado

**Coro**

Regresa a mi  
Quiéreme otra vez  
Borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mi  
Dime que si  
Yo no quiero llorar  
Regresa a mi…

No Me abandones así  
hablando solo de ti  
Devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos

Regresa a mi  
Quiéreme otra vez  
Borra el dolor que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mi  
Dime que si

Yo no quiero llorar  
Regresa a mi…

Borra el dolor que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mi  
Dime que si

Dime que si

Regresa a mi…

…Regresa a mi…

A penas pudo terminar la canción ya que el nudo en su garganta le estaba impidiendo el paso del aire y le era difícil seguir así que callo de rodillas abrazando la tumba y llorando amargamente… la desdicha por la que pasaba y el dolor de la soledad que en esos momentos sentía eran demasiado para su pobre corazón… su sufrimiento era inminente sentía desfallecer pero no podía darse ese lujo, había jurado vivir; sin embargo ese juramento le costaba mucho trabajo, no tenia deseos, no tenia sueños… no tenia esperanza… su vida había acabado tres meses atrás… ahora solo le quedaba el sufrimiento y la soledad de vivir en aquel inmenso planeta rodeado por tanta gente pero al fin y al cabo solo…

- joven, es tarde… y… tenemos que…

- … lo siento, en un momento voy…

- de acuerdo…

- después de que el señor se había marchado, limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y esbozo una tierna, dulce y triste sonrisa… - mañana regresaré a verte y prometo estar más tiempo contigo… - lanzando un beso se retiró de aquel hermoso lugar, que a pesar de ser un cementerio era realmente bello, estaba lleno de jardines con diferentes tipos de flores; entre ellas las rosas, orquídeas, jazmines, violetas y demás… también había muchos árboles que le daban una vista esplendida… podría decirse que era un lugar acogedor y lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

&

Hola de nuevo presentándome con una nueva historia, ahora que ya esta por culminar la de friends quise comenzar ésta, espero les guste, se que va a ser un poco triste y poco convencional pero en fin espero sea de su agrado… y como siempre se agradecen sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias para mejorar la calidad de los fics… y gracias…

Atte: SeReNyMoOn


	2. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA

**Nota introductoria:** esta es una historia donde utilizo los personajes de la serie de sailor moon, sin embargo no tienen nada que ver con ellos, es decir, no tienen poderes ni hay monstruos, ni nada por el estilo; es simplemente una historia que vino a mi mente y que la realice con el único propósito de exteriorizar algunos sentimientos humanos por los que normalmente se suelen atravesar y que ayudan a cada uno de los y las lectoras… bueno ya sin mas rollo por ultimo solo aclarar que todos los derechos son reservado a naoko takeuchi creadora y dueña absoluta de sailor moon… y otra cosa más la canción Regresa a mi del capitulo anterior la utilice con la versión del IL divo… aunque se ha escuchado más la versión de yuridia, pero da lo mismo por que lo que importa es el sentimiento de la letra…

Bueno este fic comienza raro, lo se pero espero que lo entiendan… aquí es como comienza la historia diez años atrás…

S&S

**UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA**

**CAPITULO I: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**

S&S

**AÑO DE 1998**

Cuando la fría mañana apareció tras las cortinas los enormes celestes comenzaron a abrirse dejando ver la tristeza y la soledad en ellos reflejada, sin embargo para la rubia hoy pintaba ser un día mejor que el anterior así que decidió levantarse, tomar un baño y luego desayunar… cuando el sol comenzaba a brillar con mas esplendor salio de su hogar y sumida en sus pensamientos caminaba sin parar, sin darse cuenta de repente unos brazos la sujetaron para impedir que el auto rojo que circulaba a gran velocidad la envistiera… sus hermosos ojos se abrieron mas de la cuenta en señal de asombro, giro lentamente su rostro para contemplar a aquel joven que la había salvado, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y el pánico se hizo presente…

- princesita deberías tener as cuidado, ese auto pudo…

- lo siento, de verdad lo siento

- no deberían tus padres llevarte a la escuela?

- sonriendo tristemente- él esta muy ocupado… y ella…ella esta enferma

- ya veo, por eso tus ojitos muestran esa tristeza?... ya veras que pronto se recuperará y volverá a casa contigo…

- lo se… pero la extraño… - mirándolo a los ojos – me acompañarías a la escuela?

- si, vamos

Ambos se encaminaron rumbo al colegio de la pequeña niña donde platicaron de muchas cosas… después el joven siguió su camino rumbo al hospital donde trabajaba su padre… ya estando ahí comenzó a ver una gran movilización por parte de los médicos…- charo, que es lo que pasa?

- la señora de 226 ha sufrido varios infartos, es mejor que te vallas

- si, después veré a mi padre…

Al día siguiente todo paso muy rápido, el joven había quedado de verse con la pequeña niña ya que le regalaría unos cuentos clásicos de arte, pero por azares del destino eso no paso ese día el padre del joven se aventó de lo alto del hospital dejando ver su culpabilidad al dar un mal diagnostico clínico con la señora del cuarto 226… el joven sufrió mucho la pérdida de su padre y se ahondo en una depresión que lo orillo a huir de casa abandonando a su madre y también la escuela media… ese día también la pequeña niña espero y espero al joven durante un buen rato pero éste nunca apareció, cansada de estar esperando bajo la lluvia regreso a casa con una fiebre altísima que fue muy difícil de controlar ya que desde pequeña había sufrido de tal enfermedad, ella no podía mojarse en la lluvia o salir de casa cuando hiciera mucho frío, o simplemente disfrutar de un día fresco porque al final siempre terminaría en el hospital… también cada mes tenia que ser internada para que le suministraran anticuerpos y hacer que su organismo fuera mas fuerte y pudiera resistir todos los cambios climáticos…

Diez años después…

**AÑO 2008**

- serena!!

- que quieres luna?

- ya es tarde para que vallas a la escuela, recuerda que hoy es tu primer día de la universidad…

- Si ya voy… _como olvidarlo si mi padre me lo ha recordado toda mi vida… "serena tienes que estudiar administración ya que tu eres la única heredera de la televisora y por consiguiente tienes que prepararte para el futuro que te espera…" si tan solo supiera que yo no deseo… si lo sabe, él sabe muy bien que a mi me encanta bailar y pintar pero no se hace a la idea de que…, en fin tengo que hacer lo que él diga…_ _- _pensaba la rubia aun recostada sobre su enorme cama… - luna? Y mi padre?

- se fue a un viaje de negocios regresa el día de mañana

- el siempre con sus negocios… - dijo irónicamente

- deja de portarte como una niña y ya comienza a arreglarte… y recuerda que mas tarde tienes cita con el medico…

La joven no contesto absolutamente nada solo se limito comenzar sus actividades. Ese día se vistió con un vestido muy coqueto y sensual que la hacia lucir bastante bien, bueno, a decir verdad ella siempre se caracterizo por vestir al ultimo grito de la moda y con tendencia muy caras, aunque claro ella podía darse ese gusto… después e n rato salio de casa y el chofer la llevo a la escuela después partió de regreso a casa y serena por mas que intento no pudo entrar algo se lo impedía, así que decidió caminar y caminar… en su trayecto regresaban a ella imágenes y sentimientos que no había podio borrar de su memoria y que la atormentaban día a día deseando dejar de existir y no sufrir más y sin darse cuenta llego al limite de un camino en construcción se detuvo por un instante inhalo profundamente extendió sus brazos para dejarse caer al vació…

- que es lo que hace? – abrazándola de la cintura para impedir que se arrojara al vació

- llorado- déjeme, usted no es nadie para…

- eso lo se, pero ésta no es la solución…

- déjame, tu no sabes lo que yo…

- bombón, todo tiene solución solo tienes que ser fuerte

- y me lo dices tu, un vagabundo?

- …-

- es mejor que regrese a casa- dando media vuelta para zafarse del agarre del joven sin embargo al hacerlo sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaron quedando en los brazos de aquel desconocido -

- señorita…! - cargándola corrió hacia el hospital en donde fue atendida -

Dentro del consultorio

- serena sabes bien que debes de tomar tu mediamento…

- darien… dejame ir a casa ya!

- no hasta que venga tu padre…

- el regresara mañana esta en un viaje de negocios

- no, él ya no tarda envenir

- haciendo cara de fastidio – que fue lo que paso esta vez

- tu cuerpo esta cansado y si o tomas el medicamento, esto te sucederá a menudo… -tomando una de las manos de la rubia – serena… sabes que yo…

- darien ahorrate tu tiempo, sabes muy bien que yo no salgo ni saldre con nadie… ni me casare y menos contigo… - dijo en tono altanero…

- serena… - no termino de hablar cuando el padre de serena entro a la habitación… - sr. Tsukino…

- darien que fue lo que paso esta vez?

- serena se distrajo y por poco cae a un barranco, de no ser por un joven que la ayudo… aunado a la falta de su medicamento es por eso que esta ella aquí…

- quien es?

- ahora lo hago entrar – saliendo de la habitación para luego entrar con el joven que le salvo la vida a la rubia – sr. Tsukino él es el joven

- gracias sr.…?

- mi nombre es… es… seiya, seiya kou

- gracias seiya por salvar a mi hija, no tengo palabras para agradecértelo pero si te puedo ofrecer mi ayuda… -dijo al ver las fachas que seiya traía… - pasa por mi oficina – extendiéndole una tarjeta de presentación -

- si señor, muchas gracias…

Días después seiya paso a visitar al señor tsukino y este le ofreció un empleo el cual seiya no rechazo debido a la necesidad económica que tenia en esos momentos… - luna me voy a la uni, llego más tarde… - al salir de la casa su expresión cambio – y tu que haces aquí?

- de ahora en adelante seré tu chofer, no te da gusto?

- haciendo cara de fastidio subió al auto sin decir nada hasta que seiya subió …- llévame a la universidad…

- como diga…

- porque aceptaste este trabajo

- porque lo necesito

- no vas a durar mucho

- porque?

- no me gusta que nadie me vigile…

- bombón eres testaruda…

- no me llames así… no seas atrevido tienes que tenerme respeto

- como quieras entonces… señorita tsukino hemos llegado- descendiendo del auto para luego abrirle la puerta a la joven…

- espérame aquí, no se cuanto tarde…

- OK

Durante todo el día seiya espero a que la rubia apareciera… comenzó a entablar comunicación con un profesor de canto de la universidad ya que a él le interesaba mucho ese oficio y había formado un pequeño grupo con un joven limado yaten y Taiki kou, ambos eran hermanos y fue por eso que seiya utiliza ese apellido. Después de esperar y esperar, seiya decidió llamar a la mansión tsukino para saber si sabían algo de serena…

- luna… soy seiya el chofer de serena… ella…

- ella esta en su habitación

- que?... pero si me dijo que la esperara… y la estoy esperando aquí en la universidad

- serena hizo eso… jajaja… creo que ya la iras conociendo… es mejor que te vengas muchacho o te vas a resfriar…

- si ahora voy… - subió al auto y con cara de enojo llego hasta la mansión en donde en el pórtico lo esperaba la rubio con una sonrisa burlona - … te parece muy gracioso lo que hiciste?... – ella solo asintió pero sin quitar de su rostro esa burla… - si te parece?... pues a mi no… - se acerco a ella y la beso inesperadamente, un beso robado y deseado a la vez… sin embargo su mejilla derecha comenzó a arder debido a la tremenda cachetada que la rubio le proporciono…-

- y a ti te gusto eso?... –arqueando una ceja y dando media vuelta se retiro del lugar llevándose consigo miles de sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido…

- valla si pega fuerte… - sobando su mejilla enrojecida…-

- fuiste muy lejos… creo que deberías ir buscando otro trabajo…

- quien eres?

- soy diana… hija de luna y dama de compañía de serena

- y la conoces muy bien

- si crecimos juntas… por eso te aseguro que eso que hiciste nunca te lo perdonara…

- se lo merecía por engreída y vanidosa…

- ella es así y nunca cambiara

- tal vez tenga razón pero me divierto ver su cara de fastidio…

Los días habían pasado y con ello la relación de serena y seiya había mejorado un poco, solo que la rubia seguía siendo altanera y frívola en el trato con los demás… y sus caprichos ahora eran más seguidos que de costumbre… todo lo que se le antojaba se le era concedido.

- vamos seiya, has lo que te digo y ve a traerme un refresco de limón…

- sabes que no puedes tomar ácidos…

- has lo que te digo o quedaras despedido…

- no lo haré

- como quieras, pero atente a las consecuencias…

- OK… pero ahora tomate tu medicamento…

- que dices?

- que te tomes tu medicamento… de ahora en adelante te cuidare mas… no quiero volver a…

- te asustaste cuando e desmaye en la calle?

- no, lo que no quiero es volverte a cargar… pesas mucho

- pero… vaya contigo no tienes el mas mínimo respeto por mi

- sonriendo coquetamente – tú te lo buscaste… ahora tomate la pastilla – serena la tomo en su mano y obedeció a tomarla. Después se fueron y siguieron con sus actividades… - cual es tu lugar favorito?

- los alpes suizos

- Los alpes?

- aja… ahí es un lugar cubierto por la nieve y se ve hermoso y majestuoso esa blancura… además quisiera llegar ahí porque se que mi mamá estará esperándome en aquel lugar…

- es extraño

- que?

- hace tiempo conocí a una pequeña niña que deseaba conocer los alpes suizos… y yo… yo no pude verla mas… a decir verdad la deje plantada…

- porque…

- no lo se… no recuerdo porque no pude verla el día que acordamos…

- _no es posible… es él… es el joven que me ayudo… el que… -_ una lagrima resbalaba sobre su mejilla -

- bombón te pasa algo?...

- no nada… es solo que creo que eres un desconsiderado porque dejaste plantada a una niña…

- yo también me siento mal por eso, pero no puedo hacer nada, nunca le pregunte su nombre… no se quien sea

- llévame a casa!... ya!

- que te pasa?

- vamos a casa!

- OK, pero cálmate…

S&S

Serena ya se había dado cuenta de que seiya era ese joven que cuando ella era niña la había salvado de ser atropellada por un auto, pero seiya ni siquiera se imaginaba que la rubia era esa niña que hacia años conoció y es que el cambio es sorprendente; la serena de diez años atrás se peinaba de dangos y su uniforme escolar, y la serena de ahora siempre vestía coqueta y casual con un toque de maquillaje ligero y su cabello lo había recortado hasta media espaldo y generalmente lo sujetaba a una pinza o lo traía suelto y lacio completamente… en esos días del descubrimiento de serena trato por todos los medios decirle que ella era esa chiquilla del pasado pero parecía ser que seiya no entendía lo que serena le decía… pasaron los días y la rubia se dio por vencida sin embargo algo en su corazón había cambiado, sus sentimientos parecían ser otros y a pesar que esa noche su vida cambiaria no dejaba de pensar en su chofer, en seiya kou… el primer amor de la infancia…

S&S

Aquí finalizo este capitulo esperando de antemano les halla gustado es el principio de la historia que por supuesto va a ser pequeña a lo mucho unos cinco capítulos para que no se enfaden tan pronto…

También agradezco mucho a todas las que me dejaron reviews y a las que no también de verdad me alientan a seguir escribiendo… además me comprometo a tratar de actualizar cada fin de semana para no tenerlas esperando tanto… pero claro si sale trabajo tengo que hacerlo… no creen?... ha! Se me olvidaba la pregunta del millón?

**¿Quién quieren que sea el personaje principal darien o seiya?...** manden sus votaciones… dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas positivas o negativas o simplemente saludos…

Les mando besos y abrazos y nos seguimos leyendo :D

Hasta la próxima…


	3. CONOCIENDONOS

UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA

UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA

Capitulo: conociéndonos

La lección de vida mas cruel es la tristeza en el alma, en el corazón, en los recuerdos...  
no puedo describir el fracaso, sino puedo llorar junto a ti, no se puede soñar si se tienen las manos vacías... y auque estés dispuesto a entregar el alma las lagrimas invisibles del amor ruedan sobre el corazón hiriente de mi alma destrozada… desde que tu dejaste esa sensación de amor que no se llena en el vacío de mi mente y mi amor…

Las paredes blancas de aquel hospital y el frío suelo de mármol hacían que su piel se estremeciera ante el contacto, las miradas de las y los enfermeros sobre su rostro fundían en ella la rabia y el deseo de acabar de una vez por todas con todo aquello que le producía la sensación de soledad y dolor; un dolor mas del alma que físico, aunque por su muñeca resbalaba un hilo de sangre no era suficiente para que se detuviera… quería finalizar aquella sufrida vida… - Aléjense Todos!!... No Se Acerquen A Mi!! –Alzando su mano en la cual portaba un vidrio producto del suero que arrojo al suelo contra uno de los enfermeros para evitar se acercaran a ella… posteriormente tomo un pedazo de aquel filoso cristal para amenazar con este su propia vida…- Basta… No Me Miren Así… Y Ahora Aléjense Y…!!

- déjate de tonterías

- que?

- esas son estupideces de niña mimada

- cállate!!... – grito y al mismo tiempo seiya sujeto su muñeca fuertemente haciendo que soltara el pedazo de cristal para después abrazarla y llevarla de nuevo a su habitación, en donde durmió tranquilamente durante un par de días más y posteriormente salio del nosocomio rumbo a su casa.

Habían pasado varios días y la soledad de un día como cualquiera ataco la mente de la rubia que desde aquel día permaneció encerrada en su habitación recordando la infancia que tanto había querido olvidar y comenzó a añorar aquella que tanto había deseado… - _seiya… seiya kou ese es tu nombre, porque; porque desapareciste de esa forma… aun recuerdo aquel día lleno de lluvia y frío que estuve esperando mas de siete horas afuera de aquel centro comercial…_

**FLASH BACK**

- hola de nuevo princesa como has estado?... bien quisiera verte mañana afuera del centro comercial te quiero dar un obsequio y… saber tu nombre… bueno nos vemos – el sonido del auricular sonó y la voz de la grabadora comenzó… "si desea escuchar el mensaje de nuevo marque 1, si desea borrarlo marque 2 si desea salir marque 3"… serena marco de nuevo el numero 1 y siguió escuchando e mensaje durante varias horas hasta que se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente serena se levanto temprano y arreglo lo mejor que pudo para después salir rumbo al centro comercial… se veía tan contenta en su rostro había luz y felicidad. Al llegar al centro comercial espero durante varias horas la llegada de aquel muchacho pero este nunca llego… la lluvia se hizo presente e intensa y la rubia comenzó a caminar bajo el aguacero el cual no sentía solo pensaba en el porque ese muchacho no había llegado.

Cuando llego a casa su nana luna la esperaba en la puerta de la entrada con un abrigo, al verla llegar lo tiro y corrió a abrazarla ya que por poco cae al suelo debido al la alta temperatura que su cuerpo emitía… - porque… por…que… no…llego…?

- mi niña calma, vamos adentro… hay que darte un baño tienes fiebre…

- na…nana… porque?

- conductor michi… ayúdame la señorita se ha desmayado

Después de ese acontecimiento serena despertó tres días más tarde en el hospital conectada a diversos aparatos que la mantenían con una buena temperatura corporal y registrando sus signos vitales.

- sr. Tsukino la niña ya despertó!!- grito emocionada la nana a su patrón

- que alegría, ahora ya me puedo ir a china para firmar el contrato… despídeme de ella

-… si señor

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- aun recuerdo el dolor de haber despertado y no encontrarte y no encontrarla a ella…

- serena… el dr. Chiba esta aquí

- hazlo pasar

- si

- diana… el conductor kou esta?

- no él se ha ido a Osaka a acompañar a tu padre… deseas salir

- no, solo quería saber – la muchacha salio de la habitaron y en unos minutos entro el ojiazul en la habitación de la rubia…- ha que has venido?

- no fuiste a tu revisión y he venido a tomarte muestras… sabes que no es recomendable que saltes tus citas…- le dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y de su maletín sacaba una jeringa y unos tubitos de ensayo para depositar ahí la muestra de sangre- dame tu brazo…- la joven accedió y en un momento todo lo que el doctor iba a realizar terminó- eso es todo ahora me retiro

- darien… gracias

- sabes que por ti yo haría cualquier cosa… te quiero y…

- sabes muy bien que yo nunca me casare pero tal vez podríamos ser amigos

- claro que si, yo siempre seré tu amigo – en ese momento serena se abrazo del joven y comenzó a llorar darien se limito a escuchar su llanto y abrazarla fuertemente para que ella se sintiera protegida y aliviada… después de unos instantes la rubia se tranquilizo y se separo un poco de él, le expreso su agradecimiento por medio de una pequeña y sincera sonrisa que nacía desde el fondo de su corazón…

- que te parece si te invito a comer… claro sin ningún compromiso

- serena sonrío dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza -… solo déjame arreglar un poco y nos vamos… OK?

- de acuerdo te espero abajo… - le dijo para después salir de la habitación de la rubia. Ya estando en la estancia apareció diana…- que fue lo que le paso?

- no sabemos, ese día llego muy molesta y luego salía a la universidad pero después se encerró y no quiso hablar con nadie, incluso al joven kou casi lo despide por eso el sr. Tsukino lo mando a Osaka para un encargo…

- encargo?

- si él fue a la antigua casa por unas fotografías de la sra. Ikuko

- es verdad aquí no hay una solo foto de ella

- desde que ella murió nadie más volvió a mencionarla, ni siquiera serena tal vez por que era muy pequeña cuando ocurrió todo eso

- si tal vez simplemente no lo quiere recordar

- hablando otra vez de mi a mis espaldas? – dijo la voz de la rubia que venia bajando la gran escalera central de su mansión

- serena… te vez hermosa

- gracias darien, pero aun no me contestan

- no es nada sere… solo platicábamos que el joven kou fue a Osaka por unas fotos de tu madre

- de mi madre?... – dijo un poco confundida…- diana que no me habías dicho que había acompañado a mi padre?

-ha… bueno… en realidad… sere yo… tu padre esta en corea y regresa mañana al igual que seiya eso lo hicieron para que no te dieras cuenta pero como yo siempre tan indiscreta… por cierto van a salir?

- si llevare a serena a comer y tal vez caminemos un rato mas

- vámonos – dijo la rubia caminando rumbo a la salida y con un tono de molestia en su voz, darien solo se despidió de diana con la vista y salio tras serena; al llegar al auto de darien éste le abrió la puerta para que subiera al frente y así fue. Después fueron a un restaurante lujoso y disfrutaron de una rica comida acompañada de una platica armónica, al terminar salieron y siguieron caminando alrededor del parque contemplando los bellos paisajes que ofrecía el lugar… - sabes?... me gusta mucho venir a este lugar, es tan fresco y tranquilo que hace que mi alma se sienta igual… - comenzó a correr un poco y darien un poco preocupado por su salud corrió tras ella pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que ella se veía magnifica y radiante por lo que la dejo seguir haciendo lo que quisiera y él solo se dedico a observarla de manera sonriente y tranquilo.

Al paso de los minutos que a la vez formaron horas ambos regresaron a casa de los tsukino después de pasar un excelente día. Desde hacia tiempo serena no se divertía tanto; los viejos tiempo habían vuelto y ella sentía como su corazón latía con mas intensidad, sin embargo algo opacaba esa aparente felicidad y era un joven llamado "Seiya Kou".

Mientras tanto en Osaka en una casa muy lujosa pero deshabitada se encontraba un joven recorriendo las habitaciones en busca del pedido que le había hecho su patrón… - ron… la habitación del señor es esta?

- si pero la mayoría de las fotografías de la señora están en la habitación de la señorita serena

- y cual es?

- aquella…- dijo señalando con el brazo la habitación de puerta color rosa con un conejo y una luna en la puerta grabados la cual estaba al fondo del pasillo

- entonces iré por ellas para regresar a Tokio cuanto antes… - seiya comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación y ron quien era el encargado de cuidar aquella mansión regreso a sus obligaciones. Cunado el pelinegro entro a la habitación se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en perfecto orden y las fotografías de la señora permanecían en su lugar que sentía que retirarlas de ahí seria un pecado, pero no tenia opción ese era su deber… así que camino hasta el pequeño escritorio y tomo un portarretratos donde se encontraba la familia completa: el sr. Kenji Tsukino, la sra. Ikuko Tsukino y la pequeña hija serena tsukino; después comenzó a recolectar las demás fotografías de la habitación colocándolas en una pequeña maleta.

Ya casi para terminar su trabajo tomo la ultima la cual estaba en una repisa en lo alto y junto a ella una rosa de cristal transparente al tomarla una estilla se enterró en el dedo del joven lo que provoco que soltara la foto y esta cayera al suelo rompiéndose el cristal en varios pedazos y dejando al descubierto un par de papeles que se encontraban escondidos detrás de esa fotografía… seiya después de sacar la estilla de su dedo se apresuro a recoger el desastre que había ocurrido y al observar con mas cuidado los documentos se percato del nombre que estaba inscrito ahí "Dr. Haruto "…- no es posible, entonces fue a su madre a quien mi padre…- dijo cubriéndose la boca debido al asombro…- no lo creo… entonces… entonces que voy a hacer ahora…

**TOC… TOC …TOC**

- joven el auto esta listo…- le aviso el encargado asustándolo un poco ya que seiya se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y nuevos descubrimientos…- ya termino?

-… si… en seguida bajo…- el hombre mayor se retiro haciendo una señal de despido y al poco rato bajo seiya con la pequeña maleta y de inmediato subió al auto para salir de aquella inmensa mansión que en un principio sintió como un hogar acogedor pero después sentía que si no salía de ahí se asfixiaría.

Cuando la noche hacia gala de su presencia y la luna rodeada por sus guardianas las estrellas brillaban en la oscuridad de las tinieblas seiya kou manejaba a toda velocidad hacia Tokio sin poder apartar de su mente las imágenes de aquel día en el que perdió a su padre y lo aterrador que había sido intentar vivir sin ellas… pero justamente ahora todo ese pasado volvía a él y sin poderlo detener se impregnaba en todo su ser; no entendía como podía ser tal coincidencia y que esa pequeña era la única hija de la mujer que su padre mato… su mente y corazón ya no pudieron mas y comenzaron a resbalar sobre sus mejillas lagrimas de tristeza, dolor, pero sobre todo lagrimas de vergüenza de fastidio… al poco rato de su boca comenzó a cantar entre cortado y con un nudo en la garganta dejo salir su dolor y su soledad…

**El silencio fue quebrado  
En ese instante donde la vida sucedió  
El llanto y la emoción  
El dolor callo en pedazos  
Y lo más grande quedo pequeño para dos  
Ahora soy mejor**

Si pudieras ver tus ojos  
Te aseguro que ya nada seria igual

En este mundo que se ha vuelto tan distinto  
Porque ya tengo alguien más en quien pensar  
Para volar

Porque tus miedos  
Son mis miedos te lo juro

Rezo porque tu futuro siempre sea mejor  
De lo que habrá de tu pasado  
Rezo cada que te siento aquí en mi Corazón  
Y siempre estas aquí a mi lado

Rezo por amor y paz para tu sonreír  
Rezo por ti

Al terminar la canción se soltó llorando como cuando un niño se cae y se raspa la rodilla de manera insignificante pero que al mismo tiempo ese mar de lagrimas conmueven a cualquiera; seiya hizo lo mismo lloro y lloro y solo así desahogo su dolor… su angustia y desesperación que desde hace un tiempo sentía en su corazón pero que guardaba tan celosamente que no permitía que nadie entrara… - serena perdóname… no, no lo creo; mi padre es el culpable de tu sufrimiento… merezco tu desprecio…

Los días transcurrían normalmente serena regreso a la universidad y seiya seguía siendo su chóferes; darien solía visitar a serena diariamente para chocarla ya que a parte de ser su medico de cabecera también era su amigo, sin embargo algo cambio para la familia tsukino ya que la rubia viajo a Osaka un fin de semana a su antigua casa para descansar y entre los viejos recuerdos encontró una carta de su madre Ikuko para su padre, la cual todavía estaba sellada no había sido leída cosa que le pareció muy extraño ya que de la muerte de su madre habían pasado 10 años…

Quiso abrirla pero algo se lo impedía tal vez era el respeto hacia quien iba dirigida la carta así que decidió guardarla en su bolso y bajo un rato al pórtico de la casa donde se sentó a contemplar el maravilloso jardín lleno de flores con una gran diversidad; mas tarde se acerco el joven y se sentó junto a ella y sin decir nada siguieron así por unos instantes… - seiya crees que ahora que llegue el invierno las flores mueran?

- en realidad no lo creo, ya que cuando le das todo el amor y el cuidado ellas sobreviven… pero si no te esmeras en protegerla entonces ellas no podrán defenderse el crudo invierno…

- a mi madre le encantaba cuidarlo

- es muy hermoso

- me decía que yo era una de esas flores y que siempre me cuidaría y me mintió por que ella ya se fue dejándome sola

- no sea injusta ella te estará cuidando desde donde quiera que este

- me dejo sola

- no estas sola… tienes a tu padre y a tus amigos

- amigos?... cuales?

- bueno tienes al Dr. Chiba, el te quiere mucho

- darien… si el me cuida

- … y yo también

- serena voltio quedando frente a frente con seiya y sonrío- gracias… gracias por compartir tu tiempo conmigo

- pero no lo hago gratis

-que?

- recuerda que me pagan por eso

- aventándole una pequeña piedra que traía en sus manos…- así que era eso… esta bien entonces así te tratare

- solo era una broma

-que broma…-haciendo cara de puchero y niña ofendida

- es hermosa …- le dijo el joven viéndola de costado

- valla hasta ahora te das cuenta de que soy hermosa?

- la noche… es hermosa

-que?

- mira…- señalando como las estrellas salían por dondequiera del cielo formando una alfombra de luces.

- es verdad la noche es muy linda… por cierto yo no se nada sobre ti

- como que quieres saber?

- cuéntame de tus padres

-… a mi madre hace tiempo que no la veo y mi padre murió

- lo siento mucho, debiste sufrir

- en realidad no…le tengo mucho coraje

- porque

- él mato a una mujer y eso no se lo perdono…- serena ya no dijo nada y agacho la cabeza…- pero ya todo es pasado –dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa falsa

- vamos a dentro hace frío… - expreso la rubia sin tono de sentimiento alguno

- si

&

Canción: REZO… pero no se quien la canta

Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capitulo y de antemano una disculpa enorme por la tardanza… se que merezco ser quemada en leña verde por el retrazo pero de verdad no fue por mi ya que mi salud no estuvo de mi lado y luego mi compu se peleo conmigo y mi monitor murió entonces ahora lo tuve que hacer a la antigua con lápiz y papel y en horas libres de mi trabajo transcribir y la verdad es medio pesado pero en fin aquí les dejo el cap espero les guste y lo disfruten… el próximo estará mas emocionante porque vienen muchos descubrimientos…

Les mando una ola de gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad que tomare en cuenta cada uno de ellos para no defraudarlos. Y sobre la pareja lo descubrirán mas adelante a todas las seguidoras de darien y sere les tengo preparado algo muy lindo y también a las seguidoras de seiya y sere… OK

Nos vemos y cuídense mucho les mando besos y abrazos

Atte. Milly ó SeReNyMoOn


	4. DESCUBRIENDO SECRETOS

UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA

**UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA**

**CAPITULO 4: DESCUBRIENDO SECRETOS **

PARTE I

La noche era demasiado fría, parecía que pronto nevaría sin embargo para la rubia quien yacía en un profundo sueño no parecía importarle lo que afuera acontecía. Seiya por su parte no podía conciliar el sueño y entro a la habitación de la rubia para confirmar que todo estuviera en orden… sin embargo se llevo una sorpresa mayor entre su mano derecha serena portaba una pulsera con una estrella de ocho picos elaborada en un cristal color blanco que hacia que aquella joya luciera especial…- no puede ser…- decía cubriéndose la boca y de sus hermosos ojos azules salían lagrimas y en su mente se formo una revolución de imágenes y recuerdos que le hacia daño y lastimaban su pobre corazón…- es ella… por… porque no me di cuenta?... no es posible… - después salio de la habitación y comenzó a correr hacia el jardín de la casa que se encontraba en el pórtico y comenzó a llorar libremente sin tener que ocultar su llanto… - NOOOOOO!!

**FLASH BACK**

- princesita deberías tener as cuidado, ese auto pudo…

- lo siento, de verdad lo siento

- no deberían tus padres llevarte a la escuela?

- sonriendo tristemente - él esta muy ocupado… y ella…ella esta enferma

- ya veo, por eso tus ojitos muestran esa tristeza?... ya veras que pronto se recuperará y volverá a casa contigo…

- lo se… pero la extraño… - mirándolo a los ojos – me acompañarías a la escuela?

- si, vamos… - ambos se encaminaron rumbo al colegio de la pequeña niña donde platicaron de muchas cosas… y después seiya se quito una pulsera que traía en su mano derecha… - conoces las estrellas?

- estrellas?... claro que las conozco no soy tan tonta

- riendo divertido ante tal contestación…- conoces polaris?

- con cara de inocencia…- no

- polaris es la estrella más brillante de la constelación Osa Menor y se encuentra en el norte y ha sido usada por los navegantes para no perderse… por eso cuando estés perdida búscala en el cielo nocturno y ella te guiara…

- de verdad?...- por un momento la niña se quedo pensativa y luego con una gran interrogante le dijo…- y cuando sea de día quien me guiara?

- veo que eres inteligente por eso te voy a obsequiar una…

- una estrella?

- el asintió con la cabeza y sonrío al mismo tiempo que se ponía en cuclillas para quedar al nivel de la pequeña… - cierra tus ojos…- serena obedeció y cuando seiya le dijo que podía abrirlos frente a ella se encontraba una pulsera de color plateado y al frente tenia una estrella de ocho picos en cristal blanco que la hacia lucir hermosa… - te gusta?

- es bellísima… me la estas regalando?

- si…

- haber déjame ponértela… -después de ponerle la pulsera se despidieron y el joven siguió su camino rumbo al hospital donde trabajaba su padre…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Habían pasado las horas y la rubia apenas despertaba de su sueño tan profundo y al hacerlo su mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que la hacían sentir tan bien pero a la vez se sorprendió ya que no esperaba verlo ahí sentado a su lado contemplando su sueño…- que haces aquí?

- no te da gusto verme?

- s…si claro pero no te esperaba

- he venido por ti

- que?... pero y seiya?

- él regreso a Tokio

- porque no me aviso

- en realidad no lo se solo me pidió que viniera por ti y que te llevara a casa

- vaya ese tipo si que es un irresponsable –dijo al fin con cara de fastidio y enojo…- vamos a desayunar primero va?... o tienes cosas que hacer

- hummm...… en realidad tengo una cita importante

- OH! El doctor darien chiba tiene una cita… y es una mujer

- si…

- y es bonita?

- es hermosa

- no deberías decir eso cuando estés conmigo

- porque?... estas celosa?

- celosa? Yoooo?... para nada mejor desayunemos

- no quieres saber mas de mi cita?

- serena voltio hacia donde se encontraba el joven y simplemente negó con la cabeza acto seguido le saco la lengua y corrió hacia el baño al los poco minutos salio vestida muy sencilla pero elegante y con un toque muy natural de maquillaje…- como se llama?

- quien?

- tu cita

- no que no querías saber

- entonces no me lo digas

- no te enojes…

- vámonos, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu cita

- estas enfadada

- solo dime ella te quiere?

- no, solo me ve como un amigo pero aun así soy feliz estando con ella

- la quieres mucho verdad?

- si ella es mi sol…sus cabellos dorados que se mecen al compás del viento, el cielo azula en su mirada, su piel blanca como la porcelana… sus labios color carmesí que invitan a besarlos pero al mismo tiempo se limitan al respeto…

- darien… yo

- te has dado cuenta verdad…- la rubia solo sonrío y asintió después le tomo la mano en señal de agradecimiento…- desayunemos porque luego se pone fría y no estará deliciosa…

- si

Minutos más tarde después de desayunar

- vamos a caminar?

- claro… te mostrare el jardín

- es verdad me han dicho que es fabuloso

- así?... quien te ha dicho?

- tu, que no lo recuerdas?

- no… tal vez porque… Mira!!…

- es muy juguetón

- si y muy hermoso… se habrá perdido? – dijo y al mismo tiempo se agacho a tomar al pequeño cachorro blanco que se encontraba jugando en el jardín de la casa…- te estarán buscando?

- quizás

- pero no podemos dejarlo aquí pronto nevara y podría morir

- podrías adoptarlo

- yo?... –sonriendo al pequeño animal- si creo que seria una buena idea

- señorita su padre la llama por teléfono

- gracias –tomando el aparato…- hola papito… - escucho muy atenta a lo que su padre le decía y después con una sonrisa en su rostro contesto…- bueno solo tengo que actuar un momento la gente escucha y pensara que no tenemos una buena relación de padre a hija… de acuerdo nos veremos mañana

- pasa algo?

- no lo se dijo que necesita hablar conmigo sobre seiya

- el chofer?

- si… darien, porque no le escogemos un nombre a nuestra mascota

- nuestra mascota… que te parece Cocky

- cocky?... hummm...… suena bien me gusta, desde ahora te llamaras cocky

- que hay ahí? –señalando una pequeña cabaña anexada a la lujosa mansión

- es un cuarto de música, ahí mamá solía tocar instrumentos o cantar

- cantar?... y tu sabes cantar

- no… mi padre después de la muerte de mi madre me prohibió toda relación con el arte… incluyendo la música

- es una lastima

- y a ti darien te gusta la música?

- si, toco un poco el piano

- y cantas

- solo cuanto estoy en la ducha

- vamos cántame una canción

-yo… no lo creo

- anda… ven vamos y también tocaras el piano

Serena jalo a darien hasta el lugar el cual parecía místico, todo estaba en perfecto orden y había muchos instrumentos musicales y el piano de cola en color blanco hacia lucir aquel lugar como algo mágico y lleno de amor. Ya sentados ambos frente al piano darien lo abrió y por un momento comenzó a tocar una melodía triste pero al mismo tiempo estaba cargada de amor y nostalgia… y después comenzó a cantar suavemente

**Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas,**

**amo lo que muestras o insinúas,**

**amo lo que eres o imagino,**

**te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es Mio,**

**amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes,**

**amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas,**

**yo amo tus dudas y certezas,**

**te amo en lo simple y lo compleja,**

**Y amo lo que dices lo que callas**

**amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos,**

**amo tus olores, tus fragancias,**

**te amo en el beso y la distancia,**

**y amo lo que amas, yo te amo,**

**te amo por amor sin doble filo,**

**te amo y si pudiera no amarte,**

**se que te amaría aun lo mismo,**

**y amo lo que amas, yo te amo,**

**te amo con amor a calor Mio,**

**te amo con orgullo de quererte**

**porque para amarte yo he nacido.**

**Amo lo que seas y lo que fueras,**

**amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas**

**amo lo que dices, lo que piensas,**

**te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas,**

**y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas**

**amo tu alegría y tus tristezas,**

**te amo en la carne y en el alma,**

**te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas.**

**Amo lo que pides y regalas,**

**amo tus caricias, tus ofensas,**

**amo tus instantes y lo eterno,**

**te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno,**

**y amo lo que amas, yo te amo,**

**te amo por amor sin doble filo,**

**te amo y si pudiera no amarte,**

**se que te amaría aun lo mismo,**

**y amo lo que amas, yo te amo,**

**te amo con amor a calor Mio,**

**te amo con orgullo de quererte**

**porque para amarte yo he nacido.**

Al terminar la canción darien se quedo inmóvil ya que serena se había recargado en su hombro… la escena era hermosa y conmovedora…- estuvo muy linda gracias…

- de verdad te gusto?

- si… podría pasar un largo tiempo así… aquí… contigo

- darien cruzo el brazo para a fin abrazarla – entonces permanezcamos así juntos…-serena ya no dijo nada y se limito a disfrutar el momento que compartía con darien.

Habían pasado dos días desde que había regresado, su padre el Sr. Tsukino hablo con ella sobre la renuncia del joven seiya kou ya que éste se dedicaría a estudia medicina por tal motivo ya no tendría tiempo de trabajar para ellos así que mientras conseguía otro chofer serena tendría que andar en taxi o cuando darien podía el la llevaba a la universidad. En cuanto a seiya había desaparecido nadie sabia exactamente donde se encontraba y esto la tenia muy nerviosa.

El lunes por la mañana serena se levanto muy temprano y fue al hospital para su chequeo y la implantación de sus defensas… al llegar todo marchaba normalmente la rutina fue como cada mes al salir sintió un pequeño mareo lo que hizo que se sentara por un momento en una silla para esperar a que pasara el malestar…

- hola pequeño hace tiempo que no vienes

- Lucy… he decido estudiar medicina como… como mi padre

- el Dr. Haruto era muy bueno es una lastima que… en fin que bueno que estudiaras medicina tu padre estaría muy orgulloso

- si

- su padre?... seiya es hijo del Dr. Haruto Tomoe – dijo la rubia quien había escuchado todo y con lagrimas en sus ojos salio lo mas rápido del hospital, no podía creer que ese joven era el hijo del hombre que mato a su madre… el destino era cruel y se empeñaba en traer a su mente todos aquellos recuerdos dolorosos… sin saber como camino hasta que llego al parque n. 10 y ahí en una banca se sentó a llorar amargamente.

Después de varias horas saco su móvil y marco… tardaron en contestar pero al final lo hicieron… - soy yo

- que te pasa estas llorando?

- necesito saber una cosa

- donde estas

- no importa

- serena dime donde estas

- porque?... porque?

- donde estas?

- seiya… lo siento – al escuchar eso seiya comenzó a correr ya que entre los silencios se escuchó el cantar de los pájaros y el pequeño oleaje del lago debido al viento , fue entonces que dedujo que se encontraba en el parque…

Al llegar al parque buscaba y buscaba hasta que la vio ahí sentada en una banca al final frente al lago se le partió el corazón verla así… ahí llorando y tan sola…

- serena

- seiya

S&D&S

Bueno he terminado la primera parte de este capitulo en donde seiya ya descubrió quien es en realidad serena… que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna duda por favor pregunten con confianza; todavía faltan descubrir mas secretos como la carta, la versión de los médicos y un secreto por parte de la madre de serena… solo esperen

Les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme y sobre todo un agradecimiento a todas aquellas que se comunicaron conmigo y me desearon una buena salud, ahora les puedo decir que gracias a dios ya estoy mejor y con muchas ganas de escribir… ya que ustedes todas las que dejan un rw son motivante para que las que escribimos sigamos adelante…

La canción es Amo de Alex Ubago

MUCHOS SALUDOS!!

Atte. Milly ó SeReNyMoOn

Buena suerte en todo lo que realicen


	5. SECRETOS PARTE II

UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA

**UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA**

**CAPITULO: DESCUBRIENDO SECRETOS**

**PARTE II**

/

- serena

- seiya

- sentándose al lado de la joven sin decir nada solo se limito a mirar el lugar hasta que ya no pudo mas y le habló…- que tienes?... te paso algo?

- no… solo recordé a mamá

- eso no debería ser triste

- recordé como le quitaron la vida… como murió… sabes? Su muerte fue muy injusta, era muy joven y no debió morir como ella murió… tal vez algún día entienda como es que fue que su vida termino porque nunca me lo han dicho… tal vez si busco al medico tratante él pueda darme la explicación que quiero…

- realmente quieres eso

- la chica voltio hacia el joven y quedaron frente a frente y sin titubeos dijo… - Si, es lo que quiero…- la mirada de ella se centraba fijamente en la de seiya con rabia, coraje, ternura, miedo y como retándolo a que confesara a que le dijera que no era cierto… que todo era mentira pero no fue así, todo fue al contrario; seiya quien también la veía diferente comenzó a llorar, por sus mejillas resbalaban esas lagrimas que hacían que le quemaran la piel, que se sintiera tan mal que no podía expresarlo y es que la diferencia de su mirar radicaba en que la mirada de él era de miedo, ternura, compasión… y culpa…

**FLASH BACK**

**HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE TOKIO**

- charo, que es lo que pasa?

- la señora de 226 ha sufrido varios infartos, es mejor que te vallas

- si, después veré a mi padre…

En la madrugada el teléfono en la casa de seiya no dejaba de sonar hasta que su madre contesto y recibió la mala noticia de la muerte de su esposo, al escucharlo cayo al suelo envuelta en un mar de lagrimas… seiya quien se encontraba en las escalera escucho todo y desde ahí se unió al llanto desgarrador de su madre… sin duda ese había sido el pero día de su vida, había perdido al ser que mas amaba y admiraba; pero pronto el ese dolor se agrandaría y se acompañaría de resentimiento y de odio ya que los familiares de la paciente del cuarto 226 lo culpaban de la muerte de su paciente y en vista de eso el Dr. Haruto tomo el camino fácil dejando ver que en realidad era culpable… cuando el funeral paso seiya tomo algunas de sus pertenencias y salio de casa para no volver jamás a ella dejando a su madre aun más hundida en el abandono y la soledad.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- lo siento

- no tienes porque – levantándose de la banca se retiro del lugar sin decir nada más, aunque no faltaron las palabras ya que todo se dio por entendido entre ambos…

Durante varias horas permaneció en ese estado ahí sentado en la banca de aquel parque que ahora le parecía gris… sus ojos totalmente rojizos e hinchados de tanto llorar ya no podían mas querían cerrarse y no abrirse jamás pero al momento que lo intentaba volvían a su mente la mirada de aquella chica rubia… esa que le mataba, que lo hería a cada segundo… ¿cómo era posible que ya supera la verdad? Y justo en ese momento… ¿Qué haría con ellos… con los sentimientos que su corazón guardaba?... serena lo odiaría por el resto de sus vidas…

Quizás este seria el momento de despedirse y si fuese así seria desgarrar su corazón en carne viva, quemas sus sentimientos y arder en el fuego de la culpa y la soledad… seria una lucha constante en donde siempre tendría que ser el perdedor y tal vez con esto que la vida le ofrece se haría mas fuerte pero no es así cada día se sentirá humillado, mutilado… muerto, si un ser que aun camina entre vivos pero que su alma y corazón han dejado de luchar y de querer vivir… tan solo quedan las miradas, los recuerdos y palabras vanas tanto como el propio ser…

- porque?... –murmuraba entre dientes, su aliento apenas permitía escuchar lo que decía…- ¿Por qué comenzó todo?... ¿Por qué acabo tan rápido?... porque… no puedo detener… el tiempo… y regresarlo para poder remediar lo que otros hicieron… ¿PORQUE?- grito al fin desahogando el dolor que su pecho sentía, la rabia que su corazón acumulo se desbordo haciendo por medio de lagrimas y gritos; después comenzó a caminar, luego a trotar y finalmente a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello…-nun… nunca…nunca te… tuve… y… pero ahora siento que te he perdido… - ya no podía más, sus piernas se debilitaron haciendo que cayera al suelo golpeándose las rodillas y la cabeza… su nariz comenzó a sangrar pero no le tomo importancia… no sentía dolor alguno es como si no sintiera nada… de pronto sintió mucho coraje se puso de pie y siguió su camino hasta que llego al cementerio donde se encontraban los restos de su padre y ahí ya fuera de si comenzó a gritarle…- ¿PORQUE?... ¿Qué DAÑO TE HICE YO PARA QUE ME HICIERAS ESTO?... ME QUITASTE MI VIDA… ACABASTE CON MIS SUEÑOS… MATASTE MIS ILUSIONES EN AQUEL ENTONCES Y… Y… AHORA LO VUELVES A HACER… ya estarás contento… estoy muerto solo que tu ya no sufres y yo… no sabes como me duele aquí – golpeándose el pecho…- se supone que eras mi padre… EL QUE ME DIO LA VIDA y el que decía que me amaba… no entiendo porque… ¿PORQUEEE? Maldita sea… - su garganta se escuchaba irritada, su voz quebrada y su rostro, que decir de su rostro ya no se distinguían sus ojos debido a lo hinchados que estaban sus labios tomaron un tono rojizo oscuro y su piel pálida… si seguía ahí enfermaría. No paso mucho rato cuando de nuevo tomo fuerzas y grito lo ultimo que salio de su garganta para después caer totalmente al suelo desvanecido, sin fuerzas… inconciente - PADRE… PAPÁ… Papito… mi papito…

El cielo comenzó a ponerse rojizo y después a un color obscuro que daba miedo, de pronto las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer una a una para después sucumbir el lugar intensamente sin parar, el suelo se mezclo con la lluvia y formo el barro el cual cubría el cuerpo del joven que aun seguía en esa posición, habían pasado mas de tres horas en las cuales no había despertado sino hasta que la lluvia lo hizo, lentamente abrió los ojos y vio el lugar lleno de lodo, neblina y agua que no dejaba de caer. Sin moverse permaneció ahí solo y en la humedad – no sabes que dolor tan grande es tener a una persona a quien admirar y que ésta te desilusione… tu eras todo para mi… si, en realidad no lo sabes… y Nunca lo sabrás – esto ultimo lo dijo mas con coraje y resentimiento que con el deseo de decirlo. Paso más tiempo ahí llorando y contemplando la tumba de su padre para después partir y no volver jamás…

**S & D & S**

- padre si te encontraras con la familia del Dr. Haruto por casualidad… que harías?

- a que viene todo esto?

- curiosidad…

- no lo sé… sinceramente no deseo encontrarme con ninguno de ellos… después de la muerte de tu madre ya no supe mas del Dr. Haruto ni de su familia, por su culpa tu madre esta muerta…

- tienes razón… por cierto mamá te solía escribir cartas?

- no, y ahora me marcho tengo una junta muy importante… esta bien?

- si…

**S & D & S**

Era casi un nuevo anochecer ya que dos días con sus noches habían pasado, el viento frío soplaba y las cortinas blancas de seda danzaban entre si en la habitación de la rubia, la melodía que sonaba al fondo de la habitación se sentía que la piel se erizaba… y ahí en medio de la enorme cama se encontraba la chica mirando fijamente un sobre muy conocido para ella; sin embargo le producía mucha incertidumbre el contenido de aquel sobre… - que le querías decir a mi padre?... porque no la vio?

TOCTOCTOC

- adelante

- niña, darien ha llegado

- hazlo pasar luna

- en seguida

- hola preciosa, como estas?

- bien, solo quiero pedirte un favor

- lo que quieras

- en el hospital trabajó hace muchos años el Dr. Haruto… él atendió a mi madre y necesito saber que fue lo que paso… porque salio mal de la cirugía…

- are lo que pueda, es difícil entrar al archivo pero lo intentare…

- gracias…

- vamos a caminar un rato?

- si… vamos necesito despejarme un rato…

**S & D & S**

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad un joven de larga cabellera se encontraba en su habitación siendo interrogado por sus hermanos… - vamos seiya que es lo que te pasa

- quien o que te puso así

- ya ni siquiera tocas

- no lo sé… solo quiero estar solo… no deseo hablar

- vamos a caminar, o a un bar tienes que sacar esa pena

- no lo creo

- es por esa chica verdad?

- Que?... cual chica taiky?

- hay yaten eres tan despistado que no te das cuenta de nada…

- no te entiendo

- la rubia para la que trabaja seiya

- haaa… la riquilla… es que acaso te corrió… o peor aun se ha burlado de ti… dime y yo voy y le rompo la…

- Yaten Basta!... no se trata de poner peor a seiya… mejor cállate

- de acuerdo iré con ustedes pero por favor no pregunten nada OK? – ambos asintieron y al poco rato salieron de la casa para dirigirse a caminar un rato por la ciudad y entrar a las tiendas y ver los maravillosos objetos que en ellas estaban y como no si ya estaba cerca la temporada navideña.

- vamos por un trago hace frío aquí…

- ahí… ese bar esta muy bien y hay buenas meseras

- yaten tu no cambias

- apoco no taiky… a ti también te gusta venir acá – el castaño solo se sonrojó y siguieron los tres su camino hacia el bar donde permanecieron un par de horas y después salieron de aquel lugar un poco mas relajados.

**S & D & S**

**Parque central**

- serena has estado muy callada esta noche te sucede algo? – le decía el ojiazul con cara de preocupación

- lo siento… últimamente mi madre ocupa mis pensamientos además… -se detuvo bruscamente ya que algo comenzó a sentir en su pecho, pero trato de ocultarlo para que darien no se diera cuenta pero no lo logro…- además… no tengo quien me lleve a la uni y es muy molesto estar esperando taxi

- si quieres yo te puedo llevar y recoger

- de verdad lo harías?

- claro que si

- no seré una molestia para ti?

- molestia?... claro que no tontita, tu nunca serás una molestia para mi

- gracias

- porque?

- por hacerme sentir tan bien… y por apreciarme… yo…

- te quiero mucho serena… mi vida entera es tuya… - la rubia se sonrojó y agacho la cabeza – no, tu no debes bajar la cabeza siempre mantenla en alto… yo haría por ti lo que sea lo sabes verdad?

- si, y es por eso que he…

- mira… - señalando una luces en el cielo que comenzaban a descender de manera lenta pero que después se intensificaron a una velocidad mayor

- son hermosas hacia tanto tiempo que no veía una lluvia de estrellas

- si son hermosas pero no mas que tu – al terminar de decir esto abrazo a la chica y esta no se inmuto ni hizo el intento de zafarse de ahí…

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente ya casi era media noche y serena ya tenia sueño lo que hizo que se recargara en el pecho de darien poco a poco su respiración se fue haciendo muy lenta y su visión un tanto borrosa lo que la asusto un poco… - da… darien

- si dime? – al momento de voltear hacia la chica sus bocas quedaron a escasos milímetros, los ojos de la chica se clavaron en el azul profundo del joven, ambos sentían la respiración de cada uno, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y lentamente serena cerro sus ojos al igual que darien dejándose llevar por aquel momento y sintiendo cada uno los labios calidos y sensuales del otro, experimentando diversas sensaciones derivadas de aquel beso cargado de ternura y amor si se podría llamar así… Después de un momento se separaron aun sonrojados por tal hecho…- lo siento me deje llevar

- yo también lo siento… es mejor que nos vallamos

- si ya es tarde y hace mucho frío…

Ambos se fueron hacia la orilla de parque donde se encontraba el auto de darien sin saber que a lo lejos alguien había visto su escena de amor sintiendo que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos pero al mismo tiempo su mente le decía que era lo mejor así ella no sufriría mas por culpa de él.

- seiya…

- estoy bien Yaten, no te preocupes mejor vámonos a cas mañana iré a buscar trabajo de medio tiempo

- trabajo? – ambos dejaron al mismo tiempo

- si ya que entrare el próximo mes a estudiar medicina quiero ser doctor

- suena interesante… pero y la música?

- no la voy a dejar, ni a ustedes tampoco ya que son mi familia pero quiero ser mas independiente, sobresalir y limpiar el nombre de mi padre…

- eso suena bien… solo no, nos abandones – llorando al estilo anime y abrazando a seiya-

- eso nunca Yaten ustedes dos son mi familia, sin mis hermanos yo jamás hubiera salido de esta miseria en la que vivía… les agradezco infinitamente

En ese momento los tres hermanos se abrazaron haciendo un instante único y lleno de cariño, comprensión y sobre todo la unión familiar que aunque no llevaban la misma sangre se amaban con si lo fueran.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES…**

- que te pasa bonita?...

- lo que me has dicho me ha dejado pensando mucho… no entiendo entonces porque la cirugía salio mal…

- hay algo muy extraño los médicos que asistieron al Dr. Haruto dijeron en el informe que la cirugía fue todo un éxito y después en el siguiente informe no solo el Dr. Haruto sino todos no se explicaban las complicaciones que tuvo tu madre…

- quiero averiguarlo

- como?, porque quieres abrir algo del pasado?

- porque no entiendo su muerte, porque necesito respuestas y sobretodo quiero saber la verdad…

- te entiendo, en lo que puedas te ayudare

- gracias… ahora me puedes abrazar?

- por supuesto preciosa

- sabes darien, durante esta semana que he estado saliendo formalmente contigo me he sentido muy bien… tu compañía ha hecho de mi una mujer feliz…

- yo también he sido feliz y te agradezco infinitamente que me hayas dado la oportunidad de demostrarte todo el amor que te tengo…

- darien… - el joven no la dejo terminar ya que cayó su boca con un suave y tierno beso alo que la joven solo se dejo llevar y al terminar sonrío dulcemente haciendo muy feliz al hombre que tenía en sus brazos – papá llegará esta noche de Londres creo que es el momento ideal para que lo conozcas y presentarte ante él…

- me parece muy bien, quiero tener su aprobación

- bueno entonces creo que es mejor que te vallas para que te alistes y llegues a la noche

- de acuerdo preciosa… nos vemos en la noche… - dándole un beso fugas en la boca salio de la casa de serena.

Serena se quedo en la sala por un rato mas pensando en todo lo que darien le había dicho de la cirugía y sobre las posibles causas pero había un cabo suelto que ella aun no descubría y eso la intrigaba; sin embargo no podía hacer nada y eso la frustraba aun más.

Pero por el momento dejo de pensar en el problema y se dispuso a prepararse para la cena de esa noche, dejo las instrucciones para que todo estuviera listo y delicioso… mientras ella tomo una ducha relajante en su jacuzzi durante un par de horas para después arreglarse muy linda y disponerse a esperar la llegada de su papá y posteriormente la de darien… - darien que es esto que estoy sintiendo en mi corazón?... porque estando a tu lado siento esto?

**FLASH BACK**

- si dime? – al momento de voltear hacia la chica sus bocas quedaron a escasos milímetros, los ojos de la chica se clavaron en el azul profundo del joven, ambos sentían la respiración de cada uno, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y lentamente serena cerro sus ojos al igual que darien dejándose llevar por aquel momento y sintiendo cada uno los labios calidos y sensuales del otro, experimentando diversas sensaciones derivadas de aquel beso cargado de ternura y amor si se podría llamar así… Después de un momento se separaron aun sonrojados por tal hecho…- lo siento me deje llevar

- yo también lo siento… es mejor que nos vallamos

- si ya es tarde y hace mucho frío… pero antes quiero pedirte algo… se que las puertas de tu corazón están cerradas y que no permites que nadie entre por temor al rechazo, o al fracaso… se que será difícil al principio pero si me das la oportunidad yo puedo hacerte feliz…

- darien sabes que yo…

- serena – interrumpiéndola – quiero…

- darien –poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios del joven – déjame hablar un segundo… quiero ser honesta contigo… desde pequeña me eduque a estar sola, no quería que nadie me lastimara, que me ilusionara y después me dejara con el corazón herido… tenia miedo a llorar, a sufrir, al dolor… por eso me eché encima una armadura de acero para que nadie se me acercara… no tengo amigos ni amigas y es por la misma razón, además mi enfermedad no me lo permite; me limite a ser yo misma encerrada en un mundo de vanidad y egocentrismo nadie se me acercaba, nadie me hablaba tenían miedo de la reacción que yo pudiese tener con ellos, pero… pero te conocí a ti gracias a que el Dr. Kodama se fue a EUA y tu te quedaste a cargo de sus pacientes, desde entonces me sentí protegida, aliviada, con ganas de salir y de superarme… después conocí a seiya y también me ayudo bastante… se convirtió en alguien importante para mi, solo que ahora ya no esta conmigo… se fue, y en determinado momento creo que es lo mejor… ya que él… bueno es alguien con el que nunca podría convivir… sin embargo a su lado siento temor, angustia… y me da miedo… darien lo que trato de decirte es que… quiero que tu y yo intentemos ser algo mas que amigos… enséñame que el amor existe de verdad y que no es una mentira… enséñame a vivir, quiero vivir un sueño que al final se haga realidad…

- serena – abrazándola fuertemente como si se le fuera a ir en ese momento – te quiero y te voy a demostrar cuanto te amo – finalmente le dio un beso mas efusivo que el anterior y mirándola a los ojos – te amo y no te voy a defraudar nunca…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- serena tu padre ha llegado

- gracias luna… ahora voy

- de acuerdo

Después de unos minutos serena bajo y se encontró con su padre que después de un largo viaje regreso a casa – como te fue en tu viaje?

- bien… vamos a cenar

- espera un poco hoy quiero que conozcas a alguien

- a quien?

- espera un poco…

- esta bien… tratándose de ti creo que será una verdadera sorpresa… - la rubia sobrio picadamente guiñándole el ojo a su padre – por lo pronto podrías traerme un trago?

- claro… - la chica se levanto y fue rumbo al cantinero y preparo la bebida de su padre, al tomar una de las copas pequeñas que se encontraban al fondo para ella tomar un poco de agua mineral callo un pequeño frasco de cristal obscuro y dentro de el había unas quince pastillas de color blanco y tamaño mediano lo raro es que no tenían nombre… y en ese momento se le vino a su mente la imagen de su madre tomando de frascos similares pastillas de igual forma, solo que a cada momento del día a lo que su madre decía que eran para el dolor de cabeza… en eso sonó el timbre de la casa haciendo que serena saliera de sus pensamientos y le llevara la bebida a su padre para después ir a recibir a su novio.

- buenas noches Sr. Tsukino

- buenas noches… de haber sabido que se trataba de un joven no me hubiera molestado

- papá…

- mi nombre es darien, darien chiba

- mucho gusto darien, pasemos a cenar que la verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre

- vamos

- serena, cariño y donde conociste a este joven?

- después de que el Dr. Kodama se fue darien se quedo a cargo de sus pacientes…

- o ya veo… así que eres doctor darien

- así es señor…

- y que intenciones tienes con mi hija

- quiero casarme con ella

- Darien!

- veo que eres directo… y eso me gusta

- gracias señor… la verdad es que amo a su hija y quiero hacerla feliz

- tienes mi permiso

- sonriendo casi de oreja a oreja – gracias señor

- solo dime kengi

- esta bien

Así pasaron una cena platicando de las cosas que al Sr. Tsukino le interesaban y sobre todo de los negocios de él. Al poco rato se despidió de los jóvenes dejándolos solos; serena se encontraba a gusto y darien ya estaba mas relajado. Después de un rato serena saco el frasco de pastillas y se las mostró a darien esperando que él le dijera que tipo o clase de pastillas eran…- darien y podrías averiguar que son?

- claro, dámelas y las llevaré al laboratorio para que me digan

- te lo encargo mucho… estoy segura de que mi madre las tomaba muy seguido

- no te preocupes… no debe ser nada malo, en cuanto me entreguen los resultados te lo are saber… OK?

- OK

- bien preciosa te veré mañana temprano – besando la frente de la joven - descansa y sueña conmigo

- y tu sueña conmigo

Ambos se despidieron y así consecutivamente seguían su vida juntos darien llevo el frasco de pastillas al laboratorio y serena seguía en la universidad, después de una semana los resultados del estudio de laboratorio le fueron entregados a Dr. Chiba bajo una restricción ya que el medicamento era un fármaco que debía estar bajo un estricto control medico, alo que el joven accedió a ser el responsable de tal medicina y que lo manejaría con mucha cautela y responsabilidad. Posteriormente se dirigió hacia la universidad a recoger a su novia y sobre todo para entregarle los resultados, durante el trayecto se mostró preocupado por la formación que tendría que darle a su pequeña princesa y del sufrimiento que este le causaría; por un momento pensó en ocultarle la verdad pero no quería mentirle quería ser honesto… eso era un dilema.

- hola bonita, como te fue… - dándole un tierno beso

- bien, muy bien mi examen de calculo salio con un 98… y la verdad creo que merezco un premio…

- y que es lo que desea la princesa… - apapachándola y besándola por todo el rostro de la rubia

- quiero saber los resultados… el día de hoy he estado muy nerviosa por el temor a descubrir algo que me hará daño, pero si no lo se… me hará mas daño que saberlo… no lo crees?

- si, te entiendo… y la verdad es que no te tengo buenas noticias… - la mirada de la joven se nublo un poco y su rostro se torno serio… - son anfetaminas

- anfetaminas?

- es un tipo de drogas que normalmente se utilizan para adelgazar pero debido a su uso dependiente se esta prohibiendo… crea una fuerte dependencia… pero no creas que es su única utilización también es para evitar el cansancio aunque esto no es real lo único que hace es que el cuerpo se sienta mas cansado después de que ya paso el efecto es por eso que crea la dependencia… y si tu mamá usaba este medicamento y no lo dijo al Dr. Haruto o si lo dijo es por eso que… que ella murió

- que has dicho?... si mi mamá no lo dijo seria como un suicidio… pero si lo dijo seria un homicidio…

- eso es algo que tendríamos que saber peo no se como… ambos han muerto…

- es verdad… pero tal vez… tal vez esto nos saque de dudas…

- que es eso?

- una carta que mi madre… que mamá le escribió a papá y que encontré en casa… sigue cerrada y no me he atrevido a abrirla…

- porque no hablas con tu padre primero… tal vez te de respuestas

- tienes razón… hablare con él… esta noche… ahora es mejor que nos vallamos porque tengo mucha hambre

- sonriendo divertido – si yo también vámonos…

**S & D & S**

**Bueno he terminado esta segunda parte del capitulo ya que debido al espacio no lo complete y habrá una tercera parte en donde se descubrirá el contenido de la carta… espero de todo corazón les haya gustado este capitulo y que las seguidoras de seiya no me maten por hacerlo sufrir mucho… pero no se preocupen como o dije es una historia triste de amor y de aquí para adelante va ha ser un poco mas triste para los personajes… : )**

**Les mando un abrazo enorme y besos deseándoles que tengan buena suerte y agradeciéndoles todos sus rws… y esperando aún más de ellos… si tienen alguna duda o algún comentario positivo o negativo háganmelo saber OK?**

**Milly o SeReNyMoOn**

**BUENA SUERTE… SONRIAN Y SEAN FELICES **

**: )**


	6. LA MISTERIOSA CARTA

UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA

UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA

CAPITULO: EL MISTERIO DE LA CARTA

El teléfono celular sonaba él sabia quien lo llamaba pero sentía miedo de saber que era lo que ella quería decirle… -si?... de acuerdo.

Mas tarde a la orilla del lago del parque No. 10 la rubia esperaba sentada mirando el paisaje que ese atardecer le ofrecía y sin darse cuenta llego su ansiosa cita…- ho!... has llegado

- si… que es lo que querías decirme?

- sabes este era el lugar favorito de mi madre… aquí solíamos venir y darle de comer a los patos… yo… yo era muy feliz… y desde que ella murió ya no lo soy mas…

- serena…

- si tuviera enfrente al que la mato no sabes que tantas cosas le diría… - hasta ese momento seiya comenzó a comprender lo que trataba de decirle y es que el corazón de la chica ya no podía callarlo por mas tiempo necesitaba decirle a seiya que ya sabia quien era él realmente anteriormente no se lo dijo por miedo o simplemente por impotencia pero esta vez seria diferente…- esa persona destruyo mi vida… mis sueños… mis ilusiones… pero no solo fue él también fue su descendencia…

- entonces ódialo… ódialo con todas las fuerzas de tu corazón… desea que esa persona sufra tanto como tu lo haz hecho pero tu princesa… tu… tu ya no sufras mas… - en el rostro de los dos jóvenes habían lagrimas salidas por el dolor que su alma y corazón sentían en ese momento…- un día mi padre cometió un error grave… por su culpa murió una buena mujer… al enterarme de lo que paso busque una explicación pero mi padre se quito la vida… fue un golpe terrible para mi, saber todo lo que había pasado y mas aun cuando la noche anterior habíamos discutido porque él deseaba tanto que yo fuera medico y yo… yo solo pensaba en la música – la voz quebrada en su Garganta y el dolor en su pecho le hacían querer parar pero no se detuvo… - esa noche me castigo con quitarme la guitarra durante un mes… y así fue… lo odie porque el castigo nunca fue levantado y sobre todo porque me señalaban como el hijo del asesino… por eso desaparecí cambie de apellido y de condición fui adoptado por una buena familia… pero después… conocí a una hermosa mujer de la cual me enamore completamente… quise decirle "estas muy hermosa"… llevarla a pasear a donde quisiera ella… decirle "te amo"… pero eso seria imposible… ella…ella es la hija de la mujer que mi padre mato… por eso bombón… ódiame… ódiame con todas las fuerzas de tu corazón y libérate de mi… - seiya se levanto y se arrodillo frente a la joven…- princesa mírame… hoy te prometo una cosa… de ahora en adelante ya no pensaré mas en ti… no esperare por ti…me olvidare de que existes… siento que la primera promesa que te haga sea olvidarte… pero intentare mantenerla… la mantendré pase lo que pase… no llores… no te odies…

Serena se levanto de la banca y camino lo mas rápido que pudo a lo que seiya la alcanzo y la abrazo por atrás – déjame… no me hagas mas daño…

- te amo… y no sabes cuanto sufro por esto… pero quiero que sepas que mi amor por ti es mas grande de lo que imaginas, sin embargo se que mi presencia te hace daño por eso me alejare de ti… para que seas feliz – al decir esto la soltó y serena corrió hasta la salida del parque donde tomo un taxi que la llevaría a su casa… sin saber porque le había dolido… las palabras de seiya le habían lastimado mas que saber la verdad, sentía como si lo estuviera perdiendo… ¿perdiendo?... no lo sabia pero lo averiguaría.

Ya había comenzado a nevar el frío cada vez era mas fuerte y las cosas para serena no marchaban del todo bien… - que te pasa?

- darien… lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que… que…

- es seiya verdad?

- no lo se… lo que si se es que no quiero hacerte daño… lastimarte cuando tu has sido tan bueno conmigo no seria justo quiero… quiero ser sincera contigo la semana anterior que platique con él algo sentí aquí – tocando su pecho – y quier saber que es… darien lo lamento pero… pero lo único que te puedo ofrecer por ahora es mi amistad

- mi niña bonita porque no solo nos damos un…

- no darien no quiero lastimarte haz sido tan bueno…lo siento de verdad lo siento

- esta bien pero te prometo que siempre estaré aquí para cuando me necesites… seremos amigos como tu lo deseas, pero mi corazón aun te pertenece a ti y solo a ti…

- gracias…

^*·,·*^

Un mes mas tarde en donde serena se había enclaustrado en su habitación sin salir de casa y sin comer bien su familia estaba muy preocupada por ella y en especial su padre quien ante esta situación fue al hospital para hablar con darien…- Sr. Tsukino? Pasa algo con serena

- eso mismo quiero saber, que ha pasado con ustedes?

- hemos terminado…

- ya veo… otra cosa es lo que deseo saber… que le pasó a mi hija? Que es lo que tiene? Se que hablo con seiya… y que andaba buscando respuestas sobre la muerte de su madre pero…

- las encontró…recubrió algunos secretos

- que?

- con seiya?... acaso es él?

- si…

El Sr. Tsukino no podía creerlo aquel joven que acogió era el hijo del doctor que tanto odiaba… se fue del hospital directo a su casa y comenzó a tomar hasta que ya no pudo mas y fue a la habitación de la joven – porque… porque no me dijiste lo que habías averiguado… era la mujer que yo amaba, era tu madre mi esposa…-decía fuera de si… su control se había esfumado

- padre… yo… yo lo siento

- te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a ver

- pero padre…

- no te quiero cerca de esa familia

- él ha sufrido mucho… deberías saber por todo lo que ha pasado

- que dices?

- él… él ha sufrido mucho

- no sabes lo que dices

- lo quiero…

- que?... estas loca? De ahora en adelante no podrás salir de casa esta claro?- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras cuando salio de la habitación dejando a la joven llorando por la discusión que habían tenido a lo que después de calmarse serena tomo la carta que guardaba tan celosamente y la abrió para comenzar a leerla:

_Amado esposo… Kenji_

_Quiero confesarte algo:_

_En estos diez años que tengo de casada contigo, te puedo decir que he sido feliz, aún cuando hemos tenido más de alguna diferencia y que la llegada de nuestra hija, nuestra conejita como tú le dices, ha venido a coronar nuestra unión._

_Te amo, eso siempre lo haz sabido, pero hoy tengo la necesidad de confesarte algo: desde que se de mi enfermedad y de lo que en un futuro pasaría quise morir, desaparecer… alejarme de ti y de mi pequeña conejito pero no lo hice, y sabes porqué, porque también debo decirte que tengo miedo… si un miedo aterrador que cada día me invadía y tenia la necesidad de oír que me amabas y que me deseabas… jamás lo dijiste y eso me afecto de tan manera que me consumía día a día… no lo sabes pero al verme al espejo miraba a otra mujer totalmente distinta a la cual conociste y a la que escogiste como esposa por ser hermosa… y cada día decías "te amo"…_

_He derramado incalculables lagrimas y he querido morir durante duermo pero no podía permitir dejarme vencer pero tampoco quería que mi pequeña me viera como un despojo. Triste estoy lo confieso, y así sumida en esta depresión me encontré con una persona que quiso ayudarme… y lo hizo pero creo que al final me lastimo mas de lo que tu y yo pudiésemos imaginarnos. _

_Ahora, después de que ha pasado el tiempo y he decidido luchar por vivir por que estamos más unidos que nunca, y debo confesar con mucho orgullo que ACERTÉ, sí acerté al escribirte esta carta, mañana es mi cirugía y no sabemos cual será el resultado, pero antes de que algo malo pase quiero decirte que me haz hecho inmensamente feliz y que todo lo que yo he hecho lo hice porque tú eres el hombre que amo, que deseo y que necesito a mi lado y como un día se lo dije a el sacerdote que nos unió "hasta que la muerte nos separe", se que tal vez un día grites y te enojes conmigo por algún secreto que te escondí pero espero que comprendas que lo hice PORQUE TE AMO y mientras te ame puedes tener la seguridad de haré hasta lo imposible por verlos felices y que no sufran por mi…_

_Te amaré mientras que Dios me permita sentir este amor tan grande que siento por ti._

_Ikuko Tsukino_

_PD. En el buró de mi habitación dejo el estudio de laboratorio que tanto me pedías y una carta que quiero que entregues a mi hija si yo no salgo de la cirugía con bien…_

- mamá… sufriste y te sacrificaste por mi…-la joven no dejaba de llorar abrazada a ese pedazo de papel que tenia en sus manos…- darien… podrías ayudarme?

Más tarde llego darien a la casa de serena y la llevaba tomada del brazo cuando unos guardias les impidieron el paso – a donde se dirigen?

- la señorita no se siente bien y yo como su medico que soy la llevo al hospital para una revisión…

- antes de eso tenemos que llamar al presidente para…

- ha… darien… -serena comenzó asentirse mal y darien la sujeto mas fuerte

- lo ven… todavía van a impedir que nos vallamos? Solo les advierto que si algo le llega a pasar a serena será su responsabilidad… - ante esto los guardias dejaron el paso abierto y los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa…- no sabia que eras tan buena actriz

- no lo soy… la ocasión lo ameritaba…

- y bien a donde vamos?... llévame a Osaka tengo que averiguar algunas cosas… ya leí la carta y creo que mi madre no le dijo nada al Dr. Haruto sobre las pastillas

- estas segura?

- todavía no… por eso quiero ir a Osaka…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en Tokio en lo alto de un edificio en el centro de la ciudad

- y si lo sabias porque lo ocultaste?... te ofrecí mi casa… mi amistad… un trabajo y me defraudaste

- lo siento…es por eso que me aleje de su familia hubiera querido que nunca lo supiera para evitarle este sufrimiento… pero al final la verdad no lo logre la verdad siempre sale a la luz… solo deseo que se olvide de mi… y que traten de ser felices

- se que amas a mi hija… pero no quiero te le acerques jamás permitiré algo entre ustedes me oyes?

- si señor…

El padre de serena salio del apartamento del joven donde vivía con los hermanos kou dejando al pelinegro llorando amargamente por todo lo sucedido ya que no tenia ni una sola oportunidad lo mejor seria irse fuera de Tokio y comenzar de nuevo.

Sin embargo el Sr. Tsukino camino por la calles de la enorme ciudad pensando en todo lo que había sucedido… le dolía saber que ese joven al que había ayudado y al que le dio su confianza lo haya traicionado, le haya mentido… y sin saber porque y como llego hasta el lago y ahí se quedo por un par de horas mas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar casi al atardecer a Osaka serena entro a la casa y fue directo a la habitación que fuera de su madre… abrió el buró de la recamara y saco otro sobre color rosa con un pequeño conejito en la vista frontal rápidamente lo abrió y comenzó a leer:

_Amada hija Serena:_

__

Conejo ..... Todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer que naciste.... y este tiempo se me ha pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.... 

_Cuando te tuve por vez primera entre mis brazos, pensé que nombre podría ponerle a quien había venido a llenar mi vida de una gran dulzura y amor, es increíble como alguien tan pequeñito.... puede hacer sentir algo tan gigantesco, por eso te escogí ese nombre Serena ha sido el mas hermoso y que te acompañara por siempre._

_Ahora que haz crecido y que de repente te quejas tanto porque te sientes sola, tonta, la más incomprendida, quiero decirte que no te desesperes, que llegarás a comprender que eres perfecta!!! Solo que es cuestión de tiempo para que veas por ti misma los efectos que produces con esa hermosa sonrisa… solo espera un poco…_

_Haz visto crecer a las mariposas? su aspecto no es muy bonito al principio, se van transformando y de una oruga pasan hacer una mariposa hermosísima, que despliega sus alas con colores brillantes y aunque es muy frágil, puede volar en dirección al viento.... _

_Pronto serás la más hermosa de las mariposas... Recuerda siempre que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y que te amo... Estás creciendo y transformándote en una maravillosa joven....  
Tus cualidades te distinguen entre todos; no tengo duda alguna de que un día tus talentos te abrirán muchos caminos en tu vida...._

_Pero es importante que, al madurar, no piedras tu interés en cosas muy diversas, que llenarán tus días. Mantén tu optimismo, para que puedas, con energía siempre renovada, llegar hasta la cumbre... Mantén tu determinación, pues te dará el ímpetu de alcanzar las metas que desees. No pierdas nunca tu entusiasmo en todo lo que hagas!!! Pues te ayudará a sentirte siempre alegre. Mantén ese sentido del humor tan peculiar que tienes.... pues te ayudará aprender de tus errores. Mantén tu confianza en ti misma pues te ayudará a arriesgarte sin temores al fracaso. No pierdas tu sensibilidad, pues te ayudará a comprender al mundo y enfrentar con valentía la injusticia, lucha por tu amor y sobre todo por tu felicidad._

_Y mientras sigues creciendo, a tu propio ritmo, cada día más, recuerda siempre que mi orgullo por ti aumenta sin cesar y que te amo!!_

_Tu madre...._

- estas bien?

- mi madre… mi madre… se suicido…porque darien porque lo hizo?

- estas segura?

- mira esto… no le entiendo mucho pero el resultado es positivo… tu puedes confirmarlo

- déjame ver eso…- tomo el sobre blanco y comenzó a leer algunos términos médicos y que al final dejaban ver que el resultado de la prueba de droga en el cuerpo era positivo…- en efecto tu madre era dependiente química…eso provoco su muerte… y ella lo sabia

- darien… -la chica lloraba y lloraba en los brazos del pelinegro hasta que por fin se quedo dormida, ya al anochecer darien la tomo en sus brazos y la coloco en la cama…

- eres tan hermosa… y cuando duermes pareces un ángel… es mas lindo de todos… si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te amo… - sin mas darien se quedo dormido a lado de la rubia al día siguiente cuando ella despertó aun se sentían poco mareada debido a tanto llorar…

- como amaneciste?…

- darien… ha! Me duele la cabeza…

- eso es porque lloraste mucho pero te hizo bien ya que te desahogaste…

- ahora se la verdad y siento lastima por seiya… él también ha sufrido mucho… y yo…

- lucha por él… si de verdad lo amas lucha por él y sean felices

- darien… lo siento…yo no quiero que sufras por mi causa…

- mi mayor deseo es que seas feliz y si tu felicidad es estar con él entonces que así sea… cuenta conmigo para lo que desees…

- gracias… por lo pronto quiero regresar a casa y hablar con mi padre sobre esto… nos vamos?

- claro… vámonos

**Más tarde en la casa de los tsukinos**

- padre y bien ahora que me dices de todo esto?

- no se que decirte – el señor traía las dos cartas en las manos al igual que los resultados de los estudios que Ikuko había dejado para él…- pero aunque sea cierto no permitiré tu relación con ese joven…

- Es que tu no entiendes?... no es por seiya… es por ti, por mi… por nosotros hay que terminar con esta guerra que desde hace diez años traemos en nuestro corazón… todo este odio que profesas y por fin se libre… seamos libres recordemos a mamá como ella se merece…

- basta!... no quiero!

- Padre Mi Madre Se Suicido No Podemos Seguir Culpando A Otras Personas Por Errores Que Ella Cometió… Y QUE TAL VEZ TU COMETISTE

- CALLATE! – Dándole una bofetada…- lo siento… pero no te permito que hables así…- se fue dejando a la joven robándose la mejilla que ya se había puesto colorada y un poco hinchada…

Fue entonces cuando serena decidió ir a buscar a seiya durante el camino comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado a lado del pelinegro pero por otro lado se encontraba darien a quien le había roto el corazón… al llegar al apartamento de seiya toco con la mano temblorosa y cuando se abrió se quedo estática por un momento…- lo… lo siento…- al fin antes de caer desvanecida en los brazos de seiya quien al verla así llamo a darien para que viniera a verla.

- como esta?

- solo necesita descansar… déjala dormir y cualquier cosa me avisas

- no te quedaras con ella?... yo puedo dormir en la sala

- no… tengo guardia en el hospital… además ella y yo hemos terminado…

- lo siento no lo sabia…

- ahora lo sabes y si deseas puedes intentar algo con ella… tal vez tengas oportunidad con ella… solo te pido que la hagas feliz…

- que cosas dices…

- hasta luego seiya… avísame cualquier cosa…

- de acuerdo

Darien salio del lugar y regreso al hospital ya que su guardia no había terminado y como era costumbre en la noche siempre había urgencias en el hospital… mientras tanto seiya se sentó junto a serena y la estuvo contemplando mientras ella descansaba…

- _eres tan hermosa… eres un ángel que ha bajado del cielo para hacer felices a los tristes mortales… serena… bombón… porque me enamore de ti… sufro pero al verte sonreír soy feliz… maldita sea que me pasa contigo… porque no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos… ocupas todo mi mundo, mi mente mi corazón… no, mas bien este corazón ya no es mío es todo tuyo… te lo haz ganado… -_ se levanto y camino hacia la cocina donde preparo un te y saco unas galletas después las deposito en una bandeja y la puso en un buró a lado de la cama donde se encontraba serena con una nota que decía "espero que hayas descansado y que en tu rostro se dibuje una sonrisa que ilumine tu día"… cuando la rubia despertó y la leyó en efecto esbozo una sonrisa angelical y luego buscó por la recamara al joven a quien había ido a buscar pero no encontró a nadie así que decidió tomar su té y sus galletas ya que su estomago se lo exigía…

- veo que ya has despertado…

- … Yaten…

- ya te sientes mejor?

- un poco cansada… en realidad no se que me paso… solo sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho… -tocándose esta parte del cuerpo- y luego ya no recuerdo nada…

- no te preocupes… darien dijo que solo necesitas descansar

- darien?... darien estuvo aquí?

- si…

- taiky…

- como estas linda…

- como me ves?

- algo arrollada…

- jajajaja – todos rieron ante el comentario

- veo que ya estas mejor…

- seiya… lo siento te asuste verdad?

- no, solo espero que sigas mejor

- quiero hablar contigo… lo necesito…

- de acuerdo hablemos… nos permiten un momento a solas

- claro vamos yaten

- pero yo quiero escuchar

- YATEN!!!!!

- esta bien taiki… pero no me grites – ambos salieron dejando a los jóvenes quienes platicaron por un largo rato…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno por fin he terminado este capitulo que me costo trabajo ya que la carta era todo un misterio y que por fin ya todos saben la verdad… y como ya el fic esta en la recta final solo falta el final el cual será serena & darien debido a que fueron los que obtuvieron la victoria a la hora de votar y para todos las seguidoras de serena & seiya también les tengo una sorpresa preparada pero será hasta después del final…OK bueno deseo también agradecerles toda su flexibilidad ante este fic y sobre todo que le dediquen un poco de su tiempo espero haber satisfecho sus expectativas…

En fin les deseo tengan un buen día y que la vida les sonría…

Nos vemos n el próximo capitulo que es el gran final pero también les digo que se preparen un pañuelo por aquello de las lagrimas…

Nos vemos hasta la próxima…


	7. ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE

UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA

CAPITULO: ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MERTE

CAPITULO FINAL

SERENA Y DARIEN UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR

PARTE I

Antes de comenzar quiero dedicar este capitulo a una amiga muy especial Akela_17… espero que estés muy bien… cuídate y nos seguimos viendo. : )

ADVERTENCIA: en este capitulo final cabe advertir que hay algunas cuestiones medicas que en realidad no conozco muy bien así que si no es posible que suceda en la realidad no me linchen solo lo invente para fines prácticos del fic… algunos de los términos los describo entre paréntesis para que se den un idea de lo que estoy hablando y no al final ya que posiblemente no entiendan de lo que se trate (así como a mi me costo trabajo entender algunos =P ).

Bueno pues entonces comencemos…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Cuando el corazón no hace mas que sufrir y las lagrimas se han acabado lo único que te queda por hacer para no sentir mas el dolor es dormir para olvidarte de todo ese mar de llanto y soledad en el que haz caído… - darien… que es lo que te pasa hace dos días que no sales del hospital

- algo anda mal…

- a que te refieres?

- mira… y dime que vez? – el joven medico compañero de darien tomo las radiografías colocándolas hacia la luz y en su mirada se noto un dejo de preocupación pero después esbozo una sonrisa…- que opinas?

- creo que deberías practicar una resonancia y así podrás salir de dudas… el aspecto no es muy favorable pero tampoco puedo decir que sea un tumor… el paciente ha presentado algún síntoma?

- no lo se…

- quien es?

- serena

- Dr. Chiba la srita. Tsukino ya llego – dijo la enfermera quien acaba de entrar al consultorio

- hágala pasar…enseguida

- si doctor…

- bien amigo te dejo con tu novia –guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo pícaramente-

- de acuerdo… solo te digo que ya no somos nada… terminamos hace tiempo…

- hola darien… hola Nicolás, que gusto verte hace tanto tiempo que no te veía…

- disculpa no lo sabia… lo siento soy un inoportuno…

- serena no es que no quisiera verte es solo que las chicas no me dejan solo… ni un solo momento…

- jajaja…- los tres rieron ante el comentario del joven- es verdad eres muy guapo… eres todo un sexsimbol

- bueno chicos, me voy… y no se porten mal aquí he?

- vamos Nicolás es mejor que te vallas

- adiós…

- bien bonita si te cite aquí es por que ya llegaron los estudios de tu ultima revisión

- hay algo mal?

- no… pero… te realizaron una timectomia a los 10 años verdad?

- porque?

- no, por nada… y la ultima vez que viniste al hospital por casualidad sentiste algún dolor en el pecho?... o los haz sentido últimamente?

- si… desde entonces me duele un poco, la crisis mas fuerte fue en casa de seiya…

- desde cuando has sentido estos malestares?

- hace un par de semanas mas o menos… pero pasa algo? – en su rostro había una preocupación inminente

- darien sonrío tratando de no asustarla…- no… solo curiosidad… sabes que soy médico y me interesa saber todo de ti… conoces perfectamente este interés tan particular que tengo contigo – la chica solo sonrío un tanto aliviada – y ya que estas aquí te haremos una prueba de RX y una tomografía computarizada… y eso porque no tenemos ninguna solo las del año pasado… tenemos de todos los pacientes menos tuyas…

- esta bien… comprendo… - ambos salieron del consultorio rumbo a la sala de radiografías darien caminaba por delante y serena se quedo atrás por un instante meditando todas las palabras que darien le había dicho…- ¿y porque quiere hacerme un examen tan de repente… y urgente además?

- serena… vamos

- si

Cuando llegaron a la sala de RX las enfermeras comenzaron a preparar a la rubia para ingresar a que le realizaran las radiografías y posteriormente pasaron a la sala de resonancia magnética que era en la que se tardaban un poco mas ya que la computadora y el aparato en si revisaba cada parte del cuerpo en busca de algún elemento extraño que pusiera la vida del paciente en peligro. Al terminar serena se pudo retirar a su casa a descansar ya que esas sesiones la cansaron demasiado.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Días después en lo alejado de la ciudad se encontraba un grupo musical amenizando una fiesta de cumpleaños de un rico y buen mozo junto a su novia la actriz rei hino quien era muy bien conocida en el medio artístico por su belleza y sencillez.

- que bien muchachos tocan maravilloso, estoy seguro que cuando mis padre los escuche querrá patrocinar su lanzamiento… creo que será un éxito…

- es verdad y si mi suegro no los ayuda cuenten conmigo para lo que se les ofrezca…

- muchas gracias… a los dos será un placer para nosotros contar con ustedes… después de todo este es nuestro sueño mas anhelado…

- y tu seiya porque no dices nada?

- es verdad has estado muy serio

- es solo que no… saben? No me hagan caso mejor hay que brindar por la felicidad de todo el mundo- levantando su copa- salud! – los demás siguieron a seiya y brindaron por el motivo que lanzo seiya…

- después de ese brindis tan nostálgico que lanzó seiya la pareja se retiro dejando solos al trío - que fue lo que platicaste con serena que te dejo así?

- no seas curioso yaten!

- vamos taiki apoco tu no deseas saber porque seiya va de mal en peor…

- basta chicos… les diré lo que esta pasando… pero quiero que me prometan una cosa… - la cara de los dos hermanos de seiya estaban a la expectativa por la curiosidad que sentían y se pusieron atentos…- saben que amo a serena… y ella ha terminado con darien entonces le he pedido una oportunidad y ella… ella me ha dicho… - se detuvo

- que!... que te dijo!...vamos no te quedes callado…

- … ella no sabe lo que quiere aun… así que es mejor esperar…

- que chica esta… pero bueno esperaremos al fin y al cabo la vida es larga…

- esperaremos?

- si que no…?

- hay yaten tu y tus ocurrencias…

- mejor vallamos al escenario ya casi es nuestro turno de nuevo…

- es verdad vamos

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Eran aproximadamente las 10:00am y en la sala de juntas del hospital central un doctor de edad madura revisaba sigilosamente la tomografía ante la luz… tardo varios minutos observándola y cambiando de posición la placa… - Darien… ¿me has dicho que es una paciente con miastenia grave?...- (_Es un trastorno neuromuscular caracterizado por debilidad variable de los músculos voluntarios, que mejora a menudo con el descanso y empeora con la actividad. La afección es provocada por una respuesta inmunitaria anómala._)

- si maestro…

- pues esto parece ser un timoma - _(es un tumor de las células epiteliales del timo que se encuentra detrás del esternón)_- y no creo que sean buenas noticias pero… el tumor esta bastante grande y muy desarrollado…

- maestro… ¿me esta diciendo que se trata de un tumor invasivo? –(_Tumor maligno)-_

- tal vez podría tratarse de un linfoma –(_tumor del tejido linfático)_- … o una metástasis _– (es cuando las células se diseminan hacia otras partes u órganos)_- pero… no, mas bien estoy seguro de que es un timoma invasivo…

- pero la paciente recibió una timectomia

- en serio?... – suspirando – es raro, pero aun así un timoma puede aparecer tras la timectomia… el tumor se puede extender a la parte del timo que no ha sido extirpada por completo en la cirugía… - darien se quedo mudo por lo que escuchaba en su cabeza había cientos de preguntas que aun no podía responder… su rostro se torno pálido y en sus enormes ojos azules comenzaron a formarse un par de lagrimas que luchaban por salir… - Dr. Chiba… ¿me está escuchando?

- con el debido respeto… ¿esta seguro de que se trata de un timoma?

- si – dijo el doctor de una manera tajante y muy seguro de lo que acaba de decir

Después de escuchar todo lo que su maestro y amigo le había dicho darien salio del consultorio con lagrimas en su rostro y con el corazón destrozado _como es posible que serena tuviera esa terrible enfermedad… como se lo voy a decir… que voy hacer… que puedo hacer para que ella no sufra…_ esas eran las preguntas que se hacia en su cabeza hasta que llego a su consultorio y se encerró por varias horas y ahí en el silencio y oscuro cuarto lloro y lloro hasta mas no poder y simplemente se quedo dormido… para así olvidar por un momento su dolor y evadir esa realidad que ahora le estaba matando.

Al día siguiente con los primero rayos de sol sobre su rostro abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de asimilar que todo lo que había sentido y lo que Nicolás le había dicho era una mentira, un sueño… una broma de mal gusto… sin embargo no fue así, poco a poco cayo a la realidad y de nuevo su corazón se estrujo y seria precisamente él… si él darien chiba el que tenia que enfrentar a serena con esta cruda realidad… - serena, mi amor… lo lamento… como reaccionaras ante esto?... que harás?... _no quiero perderte…are lo que sea necesario para salvarte aunque no sea para m con tan solo verte sonreír me basta… _- pensaba cuando al final fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido del teléfono y como pudo se levanto y contesto…- diga?

- darien soy serena… sabes hoy es cumpleaños de Yaten y vamos a ir al centro de ski y por su puesto estas invitado…

- serena no creo que…

- anda vamos… quiero contarte algunas cosas que he decidido hacer…

- como que?

- si vienes lo sabrás… además hoy es viernes y no tienes guardia… anda vamos…

- esta bien paso por ti?

- no en realidad seiya va a pasar por mi

- o ya veo por donde va dirigida tu platica…

- sonriendo – no… no sea anticipado… en la noche lo sabrás… ok

- esta bien

- por cierto traes ropa para mudarte ya que nos quedaremos hasta el domingo…

- esta muy bien y donde nos vamos a reunir?

- en la estación ya que iremos en tren

- de acuerdo ahí nos vemos… adiós

- espera le puedes avisar a Nicolás es que ya es tarde y aun tengo que ir a la universidad…

- claro yo le digo…

- entonces ahora si adiós… bueno no, es mejor decir hasta la noche…

- tienes razón hasta la noche bonita…

Después de colgaron darien entro al baño de su consultorio y se lavo el rostro y se acomodo el cabello para posteriormente iniciar su jornada laboral. Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad serena compraba ropa muy abrigadora ya que últimamente le daba mucho frío y al mismo tiempo sentía calor en todo su cuerpo que comenzaba a sudar…

- _últimamente me he sentido mal… será por eso que darien me hizo esos estudios?... Dios… no!... hay serena deja de pensar en eso… ahora que ya has tomado una decisión en tus sentimientos no puedes darte el lujo de pensar negativamente…_

- serena! – la rubia volteo y se encontró con yaten – hay mujer en que tanto piensas… no será que seiya te hizo enojar…

- seiya?... no claro que no

- entonces que te pasa?... – en ese momento serena sintió un mareo y de no ser por el peliplateado ésta hubiera caído – estas bien?

- si… gracias solo fue un mareo… ya me siento mejor…

- ven siéntate aquí… quieres un agua?

- no solo quiero descansar…

- entonces me quedaré aquí contigo y después te acompañaré a tu casa…

- gra… gracias

- no tienes porque agradecérmelo, somos amigos y además quiero que estés bien para ir al centro de ski…

- yaten… cuida mucho de seiya

- que has dicho?

- cuida de tu hermano… él ha sufrido mucho y no deseo que siga vagando…

- es que aun no lo sabes?...

- saber que?

- seiya regreso a estudiar medicina quiere convertirse en medico como su papá…

- si lo sabia y por eso quiero que lo apoyen yo… - se quedo callada por unos instantes para tomar un poco de aire – yo lo quiero mucho y no me gustaría que nada malo le pase… además…

- serena!!!!

- quien es?

- acaso no la vez

- he?... ha es que… por el mareo que me dio no la logro distinguir…

- es mina… tu vecina

- que no me reconociste- dijo la rubia llegando junto a los jóvenes – te he estado buscando

- porque?

- tu padre regreso y quiere hablar con seiya… lo mas seguro es que vaya a su departamento…

- que?

- demasiado tarde tus noticias porque el Sr. Tsukino ya habla con él

- bueno eso es lo que yo escuche a lo mejor quiere verlo nuevamente

- tal vez

- saben que dejemos eso por la paz y lo mejor ahora es que yo me valla para prepararme para el viaje de esta noche… nos vemos- se despidió y salio de aquel lugar dejando a sus amigos ahí.

Ese día ya en la noche se dirigieron todos a la estación del tren, seiya paso por serena y ya casi daban las 9 PM y todos se encontraban desesperados por partir pero darien no llegaba a lo que serena se fijaba entre toda la gente que transitaba por ahí… y al final sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al final del pasillo un joven de cabello negro acompañado de un castaño caminando hacia la dirección de la rubia…

- darien!...

- serena casi nos quedamos

- Nicolás creo que tú fuiste el motivo de su retraso

- yo?

- si tu fuiste es mejor que nos vayamos

- si claro primero me hechas la culpa y luego… me dejas…

Después de abordar el tren llegaron a la estación de ski donde pasaron un fin de semana muy ameno… se divirtieron como nunca antes habían disfrutado de su amistad y de su compañerismo. Ese domingo regresarían en la tarde ya que el lunes todos regresarían a sus actividades normales de cada día. Serena evito completamente a darien y casi todo el tiempo se la paso con seiya y fue entonces que darien pensó que ya habían comenzado a salir juntos y que la chica no se había atrevido a decírselo.

Cuando regresaron a la ciudad antes de partir a sus respectivos hogares darien le pidió a serena que pasara al hospital para poder platicar con ella mas ameno ya que durante el viaje no lo habían podido hacer y que él le tendría una sorpresa, a lo que la rubia contesto con un calido y tierno beso cerca de la comisura de los labios casa que no paso desapercibido por varios de los integrantes del grupo de amigos.

- te llevare a casa

- sonriendo – creí que no lo harías…

- vamos – dijo tomándola de la mano y de ahí se fueron caminado juntos hasta tomar un taxi y llevar a la rubia hasta su casa…

- nos iremos a casa en taxi?

- si…

- mejor cárgame un rato y después caminemos…

- que?

- ándale… siiii?

- vamos… - y darien cargo a serena sobre su espalda y comenzó a caminar despacio…- serena… ¿has tomado tu medicamento últimamente?

- si, claro

- en serio?... es raro… no te he visto este fin de semana tomártela…

- es que no has estado conmigo todo el dia

- de acuerdo… te creo

- haa! Se esta tan bien apoyada en tu espalda y además… además huele muy rico… es tan calida… a partir de hoy cada vez que regresemos a casa… me haré la dormida y tu tendras que cargarme…

- a partir de hoy?...

- si porque desde hoy tu solamente serás mío… darien… te amo… a medida de que me enamoraba de ti… por primera vez en mi vida supe que quería ser feliz…

- serena…

- de verdad darien no se como me enamore de ti… cada ves que cierro mis ojos apareces tu… quisiera tenerte por siempre a mi lado… decirte que tienes la mas dulce y calida sonrisa… y que eres el ser mas hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra… darien… deseo ser parte de ti y de tu vida nuevamente… solo quiero ser feliz a tu lado

- ok,… te llevare a donde tu quieras siempre y cuando tu me prometas que te cuidaras…

- esa no fue mi pregunta…

- darien se detuvo y bajo a serena al suelo quedando frente a ella para luego besarla por unos instantes con un beso lleno de magia y amor… - eso responde a tu pregunta?

- creo que aun no logre entenderla… -darien nuevamente se acerco a ella y la beso pero esta vez la abrazo tan fuerte que deseaba no soltarla jamás… - darien nunca suelte mi mano… a donde quiera que tu este yo estaré, no pienso soltar tu mano nunca mas…

- serena tal vez pasemos por muchas cosas… pero tu mano y la mía al igual que nuestro corazones siempre estarán juntos…

- bien ahora de nuevo cárgame…

- sube anda…

- ya estando en la espalda de darien nuevamente – amor… cántame un canción

- queeee?... es demasiado llevarte y luego cantarte una canción

- no vas a cantarme?

- esta bien que quieres que cante…

- cualquier canción

Aunque no creas aquí estoy  
Ilusionado y enamorado de ti  
En una mano el corazón  
Y en la otra mano tengo una foto de ti  
Casi tirado en la pared  
Y repitiendo sin conciencia  
Las palabras no te vayas  
Con ganas de volverte a ver  
Y en mi garganta el mismo nudo  
Que provoca mi nostalgia  
Y por si esto fuera poco  
Tu recuerdo amenaza  
Con no irse nunca de mi  
Y nada cambiara  
Ni mi tristeza  
Ni tu recuerdo que envenena  
Que me ha enseñado a sufrir  
Sin condición  
Y nada cambiara  
Hasta que vuelvas  
Y me devuelvas mi sonrisa  
Y mi razón para vivir  
Que es tu amor  
Y nada cambiara

Después de un buen rato caminando serena entro a un café y se quedaron platicando por un lago tiempo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y al final darien llevo a la casa a su novia… después de eso darien se fue directo al hospital y comenzó a realizar llamadas que tenia pendientes…

- si Dr, Geo… ¿un timoma?

- si darien estoy casi seguro de que se trata de un timoma… es urgente averiguar si es maligno o no… por cierto le has realizado una biopsia a la paciente? –(_biopsia: obtención de una muestra del tejido del cuerpo para realizar un examen y saber en que condiciones se encuentra… en este caso para saber si es maligno o no_)-

- si

- entonces lo sabremos pronto en cuanto salgan los resultados… por favor infórmame cuando sepas algo…

- si dr. Geo – inmediatamente después colgó y se dirigió a la sala de entrega de resultados – srita. Han salido ya los resultados de la paciente serena Tsukino?

- un momento dr. Chiba… - dijo mientras checaba la computadora – todavía no dr. chiba

- necesito que se den prisa y que me los entreguen lo antes posible

- si doctor

- darien a que viene esa prisa?

- Nicolás… pensé que estarías descansando…

- hubo una emergencia y claro tuvieron que llamarme a mi

- Nicolás… los pacientes afectados por timomas… cuando muestran los síntomas subjetivos… se encuentran en la ultima fase… ¿verdad?

- así es… el cáncer es así… sin decir nada, sin dejar rastro… penetra como una serpiente y se desliza por todo el cuerpo. Pero el cuerpo humano es muy extraño… cuando te hieres con un cuchillo el cuerpo se queja de dolor pero… a comparación de un pequeño bulto cancerigeno el cuerpo no te avisa hasta que ya es demasiado tarde y éste ha crecido demasiado… ¿por tu cara deduzco que se trata de alguien que conoces?... ¿Quién es?

- Nicolás… luego te veo…

- Dr. Chiba los resultados ya han salido solo que están aun en el laboratorio… llegaran hasta mañana por la mañana

- no se preocupe yo iré por ellos

- si que tienes prisa…

- adiós Nicolás…

Cuando darien llego al laboratorio y le entregaron los resultados su cara se torno pálida… y de nuevo sus ojos querían desahogar el dolor que consuma su pecho pero tuvo que resistir y fue cuando sonó el teléfono… - serena?... donde estas?

- en el parque No. 10 ven… por favor

Darien salio corriendo rumbo al parque al llegar vio a serena sentada en un banca con un abrigo y una gorra la cual cubría su rostro de las pequeñas lagrimas que había en su rostro… - serena… amor que pasa porque estas aquí, hace un rato te deje en tu casa… deberías descansar…

- darien… me siento extraña… no me he sentido bien, me duele el pecho… no me mientas se que hay algo raro… lo sabes ¿verdad?... por eso me pediste que me hiciera esos exámenes, ¿verdad?... amor… dime la verdad… ¿me… me pasa algo?

- es un timoma maligno… aunque recibiste una timectomia hace tiempo parece ser que el cáncer se ha regenerado en una zona que no extirparon… por eso te duele tanto el pecho…

- y… que tengo que hacer? – darien no la veía a la cara su mirada se posaba en el lago y al escuchar lo que la rubia le dijo giro lentamente su rostro y la miro por unos segundos conteniendo la tristeza…

- debes ingresar inmediatamente en el hospital… tenemos que empezar el tratamiento lo antes posible… serena…

- podrías dejarme sola por favor?

Darien no se pudo rehusar ante la petición de su novia y se fue dejándola ahí en el parque para que aclarara sus pensamientos… y es que a él también le hacia falta estar un rato solo y caminar para aclarar su mente…

Al día siguiente ya estando en el hospital serena llego de improviso y fue directamente al consultorio de darien pero no lo encontró ahí, así que lo busco por los pasillos del enorme nosocomio y fue donde lo encontró recargado sobre la pared y con lo ojos cerrados… lentamente se acerco a él y lo tomo de la mano haciendo que este se asustara un poco y abrió sus ojos y para su sorpresa ella estaba ahí con lagrimas sobre su rostro… - se… serena

- no… no moriré ¿verdad?... –sujetándolo mas fuerte…- darien ¿verdad?... no quiero morir… si yo muero… tu no serás feliz – su voz entrecortado y su rostro cubierto por la lagrimas dejaban a darien mudo de la impresión… - es ahora que tu has comenzado a ser feliz… no quiero que sufras… no quiero que tu vida sea tan miserable… darien… darien tu… tu eres doctor… ¡Sálvame!... ¡Sálvame, por favor!...- ya no pudo mas y callo de rodillas ante el ojiazul que no decía nada solo se limitaba a ver, oír y sentir - … ¡por favor amor… Sálvame!... por favor… amor… sálvame no quiero morir no quiero dejarte… sálvame por favor! … - darien no pudo mas y se arrodillo con ella para abrazarla fuertemente y sintiera su amor pero las lagrimas lo traicionaron y comenzaron a surcar de sus ojos… y así sumidos en la tristeza y desesperación permanecieron juntos abrazados y llorando por algo que tal vez seria inevitable…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bueno les dejo la primera parte de este final esperando sea de su agrado… si lo se es un poco triste pero hay algunas cosas de la vida que son así…

Por cierto si surgen dudas sobre los síntomas o alguna cosa que no haya dejado claro del fic con toda confianza pueden preguntar… ya sea mediante un rw o a mi mail directamente… (milly_ )… bueno así como les había dicho que tenia que tener su caja de clínex a la mano creo que deberían de seguir teniéndolos pa la segunda parte Ok?

Bueno por el momento me despido ya que después nos seguiremos leyendo…

Les mando besos y abrazos además de los mejores deseos…


	8. EL ADIOS

UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA

CAPITULO FINAL: EL ADIOS

**ADIOS**

**Adiós para siempre, mitad de mi vida**

**un alma tan solo teníamos los dos,**

**mas hoy es preciso que esta alma divida**

**la amarga palabra del último adiós.**

**¿Por que nos separan? ¿No saben acaso**

**que pasa la vida cual pasa la flor?**

**Crucemos el mundo como aves de paso...**

**Mañana la tumba, por que hoy el dolor?**

**La dicha secreta de dos que se adoran**

**enoja a los cielos y es fuerza sufrir;**

**tan sólo son gratas las almas que lloran**

**al torvo destino? La ley es morir?**

**¿Quien es el destino?...Te arroja a mis brazos,**

**en mi alma te imprime, te infunde en mí ser**

**y bárbaro luego, me arranca a pedazos**

**el alma y la vida contigo...porque?**

**Adiós... es preciso. No llores..y parte**

**La dicha de vernos nos quitan no más**

**pero un solo instante dejar de adorarte**

**hacer que te olvide, lo pueden?...¡Jamás!**

**Con lazos eternos nos hemos unidos;**

**en vano el destino nos hiere a los dos...**

**¡Las almas que se aman no tienen olvido,**

**no tienen ausencia, no tienen adiós¡**

**Manuel M. Flores**

- Sr. Tsukino el Dr. Chiba desea verlo – dijo la secretaria al momento que entro al despacho de su jefe

- el Dr. Chiba?... bien pues hazlo pasar – dijo un tanto extrañado por aquella visita

- si señor, enseguida

- señor… buenas tardes – entro darien saludando amablemente pero en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza que inundaba su alma

- darien, pasa siéntate… - el joven obedeció y se sentó en el sillón a la derecha del Sr. Tsukino por un momento guardo silencio ante la incertidumbre que esa visita le provocaba – en… en que puedo ayudarte?

- … señor… debo informarle algo de suma importancia…

- darien es mejor ir al grano

- serena tiene cáncer

- que has dicho?

- serena… tiene un timoma…

- que?

- es cáncer en el timo… aunque ella recibió un timectomia hace tiempo apareció y sin dar señales creció y hoy es demasiado grande… lo que se puede hacer es dar inmediatamente radiaciones y quimioterapias… y extirpar la parte dañada

- Dr. Chiba yo no se que decir… lo único que puede procesar mi mente y mi corazón de padre es suplicarte que la salves… - el padre serena se levanto del asiento y se arrodillo ante darien …- sálvala por favor es lo único que me queda… no la quiero perder

- señor hago lo que puedo dentro de una semana llegara un amigo mío que la operara y… bueno espero que todo salga bien…

- darien la vida de mi hija esta en sus manos

- señor… por favor levántese yo haré todo lo que pueda… pero necesito que usted la ayude y que la cuide…

- darien solo sálvela del resto yo me encargo

Darien solo asintió con la cabeza y después salio del lugar dejando al padre de serena sumido en una tristeza y desesperación por la noticia que acababa de escuchar… no podía creer que su pequeña tenía esa enfermedad tan mortífera y cruel.

Había ya pasado seis meses desde que serena fue intervenida quirúrgicamente, su recuperación fue una poca mas rápido de lo normal ahora solo le quedaba asistir cada semana a las sesiones de quimioterapia para eliminar completamente las células cancerosas del timo.

- como se encuentra mi paciente favorita?

- Dr. William hace dos días que no lo veía

- ha es que estuve de visita por Tokio y la verdad me parecían una ciudad encantadora

- y porque no se queda aquí?

- tengo a mi familia en EUA no creo que sea posible, pero lo que si se es que voy a venir mas seguido…

- eso me da mucha alegría y a darien también…

- y ahora que ya te encuentras mejor que harás… regresaras a estudiar supongo…

- ya voy a salir del hospital- esbozo mas emocionada que en forma de pregunta

- si en un semana saldrás y vendrás a sesiones cada mes… solo que ya no seré yo quien te atienda en mi lugar se quedara el Dr. Nicolás

- lo voy a extrañar mucho… muchas gracias Dr. William

- no hay porque pequeña todo estará muy bien… si lo deseas pídele a luna que te traiga tus artículos de belleza ya que a partir de mañana te enviare a una habitación normal ya no tendrás que estar aislada y claro ya podrás ver a darien y a todos tus amigos que han estado muy pendientes de ti…

- Dr. Y porque estoy aquí jamás lo supe…

- el tratamiento así lo requería no deseaba que estuvieras expuesta a virus o bacterias propias del ambiente… pero bueno ahora ya todo esta mejor y tu vas de salida… y tu vida debe de cambiar así que mi niña arriba eso ánimos… no me gusta verte así…

-pero todo mi cabello se ha…

- crecerá… no te preocupes poco a poco saldrá de nuevo y brillara como el sol…

- William, de verdad crecerá?

- si preciosa créeme

- gracias

- de nada mi niña, bueno me retiro tengo que hacer una de mis ultimas rondas… nos vemos luego

- hasta luego

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

EN OTRA PARTE DEL HOSPITAL

- darien…

- cuando podré verla?

- mañana después de medio día…

- gracias William por todo lo que hiciste por ella… la has salvado

- sabes muy bien que no todo es como dices… por el momento todo salio como esperábamos

- no sabes como estoy de agradecido contigo…

- y yo mas… gracias a ti estoy vivo…el transplante de medula que me donaste ha hecho que hoy yo este aquí platicando y parada frente a ti…

- es lo menos que puedo hacer por un amigo como tu… que amigo, Hermano – dijo al mismo tiempo que abrazaba al joven rubio – vallamos al consultorio

- vamos pues

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

- bien preciosa hoy sales… adonde quieres ir?

- quiero ir al lago

- entonces te llevare…

- pero antes quiero hablar con seiya, se que ha estado aquí durante todo este tiempo y no… no he podido hablar con el, ahora que ya me dejaron tener visitas no ha venido a verme y eso me pone un poco triste, seiya a sido uno de mis mejores amigos…

- esta bien… él esta en la sala de espera le diré que venga…

- si, solo pásame mi gorro, aun no deseo que me vean así

- tu eres hermosa como estés, pero solo tienes que dibujar una sonrisa en tu rostro… durante todo este tiempo lo has hecho muy bien, has sido muy fuerte, soportaste mucho dolor y en verdad te admiro por toda tu fortaleza

- darien… te amo y sin este amor yo no hubiese sido capaz de soportar todo el dolor en mi cuerpo

- pero ya todo termino – dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un tierno beso en los labios…

- …si

- voy por seiya

- esta bien

Después de abandonar el cuarto de la joven darien se dirigió a la pequeña sala que se encontraba a escasos pasos de la habitación y ahí estaba él… si seiya quien en un momento se convirtió en un amigo para él, con el cual compartió momentos de soledad, angustia… desesperación.

- seiya… creo que no podrás evitarla mas, ella desea verte… - el joven no decía nada solo permanecía callado y con la cabeza agachada- sabes que no podrás ocultarte de ella

- lo se… pero me duele verla así, es muy difícil soportar el dolor frente a ella

- lo se… pero es mejor que no verla

- iré… no te molesta verdad

- claro que no… eres como mi hermano – seiya solo lo miro y sonrió con el él y después se encamino hacia la habitación de la joven.

- puedo pasar?

- claro que si seiya… porque no habías venido a verme, es que acaso ya no me estimas?

- princesa… ten – extendió la mano y le dio una cajita color roja de terciopelo-

- que es?

- ábrelo es tuyo yo solo lo guarde mientras estabas aquí…

- es mi estrella… pero si te dije que la conservaras…

- si pero yo deseo que te proteja de todo mal, ahora que ya estas mejor quiero que la traigas puesta…

- esta bien ¿me la pones?

- si… por cierto me hace feliz verte con esa sonrisa… después de nuestra ultima platica… supe que lo mejor para ti siempre será Darien Chiba…

- que bueno que lo entendiste así… me enamore de darien y si saberlo te hice daño… es por eso que fui a pedirte perdón…

- no hablemos de eso, mejor dime como te sientes

- gracias al Dr. William estoy mejor y hoy voy a salir del hospital… eso me emociona mucho después de estar aislada durante seis meses por fin saldré de aquí y podré ver el sol, sentir el aire… y caminar por el parque… y ahora lo podré hacer y tratare de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- eso me gusta mucho de ti… el optimismo que siempre traes consigo… - serena solo sonrió y continuaron platicando mientras darien y el Dr. William arreglaban todos los papeles para que serena salga.

Mas tarde darien y serena se separaron del grupo y se fueron al lago donde a serena le gustaba estar cuando se sentía sola y triste y que además le traía muy gratos recuerdos… - el día esta muy lindo, el sol, el aire, los pájaros… ha! Es tan maravilloso estar aquí pensé que no volvería a venir…

- pero has vuelto… y mejor que nunca

- si… la vida es maravillosa

- y seria aun mas maravillosa si la compartieras conmigo por toda la vida…

- que has dicho?

- serena quiero compartir todas mis alegrías, mis ilusiones, mis sueños… mis derrotas, mis fracasos… mi vida entera contigo- serena no decía nada solo miraba al pelinegro y éste solo la miraba con incertidumbre, con temor – se que es algo precipitado y que tal vez no era lo que tu esperabas pero, te amo y no deseo estar mas tiempo lejos de ti… estos meses que nos separaron sentí que me volvía loco… pero me dije a mi mismo que era por tu bien y que tenia que esperar…serena tu… tu eres mi vida, mi sol, mi aire, mi todo… princesa ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- darien yo… yo…

- lo se tu siempre me lo dijiste

- yo desde que conocí lo que es el amor he deseado casarme contigo… antes primero moría antes de dar ese paso, sin embargo ahora que estuve a un lado de la muerte deseo casarme contigo y compartir todo, absolutamente todo… y ¿sabes porque?... por que te amo, a tu lado conocí el amor y deseo seguir conociéndolo, experimentar todo a tu lado…

- eso quiere decir que…

- si darien Chiba, si quiero casarme contigo… - diciendo esto se fundieron en un tierno y calido beso.

Un par de meses después en la catedral de Tokio sonaban las campanas anunciando el enlace matrimonial de darien Chiba y serena Tsukino siendo testigos el cielo estrellado y una luna hermosa color plateado y quienes la acompañaban era sus respectivas familias y amigos que siempre habían estado presentes cuando mas los necesitaban.

Al final de la multitud se encontraba seiya que con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla se acerco lentamente a la pareja para desearles lo mejor en esta nueva etapa que comenzaban. Después del brindis y la recepción darien y serena viajaron a Osaka donde pasarían un fin de semana a lado del mar en un cabaña pasaron su noche de bodas ya que serena por indicación medica no podía realizar viajes largos y darien por cuestiones laborales no podía ausentarse demasiado del hospital.

- lamento no poder llevarte a un mejor lugar de luna de miel

- estando contigo hasta el polo norte me parece un lugar encantador

- mi princesa es un sueño estar contigo… te amo

- y yo a ti…

**El alma nos juntó**

**con sólo un beso de testigo**

**cada latido prometió**

**que ibas a estar**

**siempre conmigo.**

En eso darien se acerco a serena y comenzó a besarla tiernamente mientras desabrochaba el enorme y hermoso vestido de seda y encaje blanco con pequeños diamantes incrustados formando una media luna a la altura del pecho…lentamente Darien recostó a serena sobre la alfombra, la miraba con una gran ternura, veía en sus ojos ese miedo como la primera vez, esa inocencia que ella conservaba a pesar de tanto tiempo, ella lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, el comenzó a besarla en el cuello, el con mucha delicadeza, le quito el vestido y ya desnuda la observaba, era hermosa, era una diosa, toda ella. De nuevo el comenzó a besarla pero sintió algo estaño que hizo que sonriera… ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho, él la abrazaba con sus brazos pero de nuevo lo sintió… serena temblaba… tenia frío él se levanto dejando a la chica un tanto desconcertada sin embargo unos instantes después regreso a donde se encontraba con una cobija blanca entre sus manos… envolvió a la rubia para después incorporarse lentamente dentro de la cobija y volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos. Ella arregostada en su pecho, se aferraba a el, ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna pero no hacían falta sus miradas decían cuanto amor se tenían- soy tan feliz serena de tenerte esta noche conmigo, por sentir tus caricias tus besos… promete que siempre estaremos juntos

- te lo prometo darien Chiba… te prometo que mi vida es tuya y siempre estaré contigo porque te amo… Te Amo!

Después de esa promesa culmino tal demostración de amor quedando sellado por un beso…por un simple te amo. La noche y la luna fueron sus testigos transcurriendo a su ritmo a lo que los dos enamorados durmieron abrazados sintiendo el calor que sus cuerpos emitían.

**Te pido con el alma que recuerdes**

**que juraste no perderme**

**prometimos que no acabaría jamás.**

**Que mañana es para siempre.**

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol entraban por una rendija de la ventana y la cortina, colándose para llegar al rostro de la rubia quien lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero al no sentir el cuerpo de su amor se incorporo rápidamente provocándole un ligero mareo lo cual hizo que se tomara la cabeza… a los pocos segundo recupero la compostura y con su vista registro el lugar guardando cada detalle y obviamente buscando al dueño de su corazón pero al no encontrarlo de inmediato se levanto y se puso una pequeña bata que estaba sobre el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina de donde salía un rico aroma… - ummm... Huele delicioso!!

- amor has despertado…

- porque no me hablaste para ayudarte

- quería sorprenderte

- y lo has hecho

- entonces vamos a desayunar

- OK vamos…

La vida no podía ser mejor, al parecer todo marchaba sobre ruedas… la enfermedad de serena parece haberse ido para siempre y darien mejoraba cada día en su trabajo, en poco tiempo se convirtió en jefe de área y dentro de algunos meses mas seria nombrado candidato oficial para ocupar el puesto de director general.

Seiya por su parte se integro al equipo de médicos del hospital y en su tiempo libre tocaba con su banda y dentro de muy poco grabarían un demo para poder incursionar en el mundo del espectado; también pasaba la mayor tiempo con serena ayudándola en sus deberes.

- porque no has ido a que te revisen esos mareos y esas nauseas no me gustan… deberías decírselo a darien…

- no quiero preocuparlo…

- entonces yo te acompañare al hospital

- no es necesario seiya mañana yo iré, le pediré a diana que me acompañe…

- si no llego temprano esta mañana te hubieras golpeado la cabeza al desmayarte… y son varios los desmayos… además cada día estas mas delgada y tu piel esta pálida… me sorprende que darien no note eso…

- es por el maquillaje… son los secretos de una mujer

Seiya no quedo del todo de acuerdo pero acepto lo que la rubia le dijo, más bien no le quedo otra opción. Al día siguiente serena despidió a darien con un rico desayuno e inmediatamente después de que darien saliera de casa serena se arreglo y salio rumbo al hospital en donde pidió un chequeo general debido a los cantantes mareos, desmayos y vomito que tenia cada día a diferente hora…

- Sra. Chiba… últimamente ha tenido problemas con la vista?

- la vista?... – se quedo pensando tratando de recordar los acontecimientos pasados - … a decir verdad… hay ocasiones en los que no veo nada bien pero después de unos instantes recupero la vista normal… tiene eso algo que ver con lo que yo tengo… es grave?...

- sus corneas están dañadas… y lo mejor será que use anteojos para protegerlos de la luz y el polvo además de que la ayudaran a ver mejor…

- anteojos? – a serena no le agradaba a idea de usarlos pero no le quedaba otra opción por el momento…

- Sra. Chiba también necesito hacerle una tomografía

- porque?

- es su expediente dice que tuvo un timoma, así que debemos descartar la posibilidad de reaparecer las…

- reaparecer? – serena no lo dejo terminar – eso es posible?...

- hay muy pocas probabilidades, pero aun así deseo examinar cada minima parte y estar seguros de todo…

- de acuerdo entonces hagamos lo que indique, pero solo quiero pedirle que no se le informe nada a mi esposo… no deseo preocuparlo

- como usted guste Sra. Chiba

Después de unas horas en constates estudios la tomografía y todos los demás fueron arrojados el Dr. Zaki encargado de medicina general se alarmo al ver los resultados que había en todas la muestras que le tomo a serena, en su rostro se notaba la preocupación y no era normal en él ya que su semblante siempre fue de un hombre rígido y fuerte formado en la escuela militar de médicos lo consideraban el hombre de acero; sin embargo ese día su semblante cambio parecía que algo lo consumía por dentro y no podía expresarlo… en su camino por los largos pasillos las enfermeras lo veían y simplemente murmuraban entre si, cuando llego a su destino se detuvo por unos instantes en la puerta antes de abrir ya que dentro se encontraba la rubia esperando a que le informaran que era lo que le estaba pasando.

- Dr. Ya tiene mis resultados?

- si Sra. Chiba ya lo tengo… en un momento vendrá el Dr. Nicolás

- Nicolás?... pero él… el es el jefe de neurología y además es el mejor amigo de mi esposo… porque tiene que venir

- hay algunos puntos que deseo consultar con él antes de que usted decida comentarle algo al Dr. Chiba… -en eso tocan la puerta y entra Nicolás sorprendiéndose de ver a serena ahí sentada aun lado del doctor Zaki ya que algo le había comentado…

- serena que haces aquí?

- Dr. Nicolás ella es la paciente de la que le hable hace un rato…

- _No es posible_…- pensó para si mismo tratando de contener las emociones que en ese momento sentía - déjeme ver la tomografía – saco las placas colocándolas contra la luz para quedar frente a ellas durante unos minutos – serena creo que debemos llamar a darien…

- que pasa Nicolás… que tengo… me estas asustando…

- te has sentido cansada… mareada… con nauseas, vómitos y tu vista ha desmejorado?...

- si…

- lamento mucho decirte esto pero el cáncer ha aparecido de nuevo…

- que… que me estas tratando de decir…?

- serena… el cáncer esta en tu cabeza y oprime el nervio óptico, es por eso que tu vista se ha desmejorado…

- entonces opérame… lo mas rápido…

- el tumor es demasiado grande… quitarlo seria imposible pero podemos extraer los ojos para evitar que siga creciendo mediante la quimioterapia…

- que has dicho?... quitarme los ojos? – la rubia no podía creer lo que sucedía, ahora en el momento mas feliz de su vida el cáncer nuevamente aparecía y la dejaba en una posición indefensa… no aceptaba esa realidad que le tocaba vivir se negaba a creer y comenzó a llorar desbordadamente… su rostro se cubrió completamente por las lagrimas y sus ojos celestes dejaron de brillar…

- Sra. Chiba… trate de calmarse… en su estado no es bueno…

- en mi estado?... pero si me están diciendo que ya no podré ver… y que tal vez muera…

- serena hay algo mas…

- algo mas?... a que te refieres Nicolás… doctor… que pasa?

- serena estas embarazada… tienes 8 semanas; lo equivalente a dos meses

- y en su caso es muy poco probable que el bebe se reproduzca normalmente… lo mejor seria que… interrumpiera el proceso…

- me esta diciendo que aborte?... que mate a mi hijo?

- serena el cáncer puede crear malformaciones o incluso puede recaer en el… no es algo seguro ha habido registros de nacimientos de bebes sanos

- hay no… eso no es posible… porque Nicolás… porque me pasa esto a mi?

- serena…

- sálvame… no quiero dejar a mi darien solo… ahora que es tan feliz no puedo y no quiero dejarlo… él es todo para mi… por favor Nicolás sálvame… mi darien se va a morir junto conmigo… yo… yo quiero que sea feliz… yo no quiero que sufra… por favor Nicolás por favor sálvame…sálvame… haré todo lo que me digas… haré todo por mi darien… - el llanto de serena no cesaba y tanto Nicolás como el Dr. Zaki comenzaron a llorar junto a ella sentían el dolor en sus palabras y en su mirada de suplica, melancolía y desesperación- darien… mi amor… perdóname… yo… Nicolás dime… dime que es mentira por favor… Nicolás dime que es una broma… por favor dímelo necesito escucharlo… darien… sálvame… sálvame otra vez…

- serena – le dijo abrazándola fuertemente – hablare con William… pero tenemos que hablar con darien… él tiene que saberlo…

- ahora no – dijo firmemente – yo hablare con él… personalmente… quiero ser yo quien se lo diga…

- como tu gustes… pero tiene que ser lo antes posible…

- si… ahora… ahora me voy…

**Acabé por llorar mi desgracia**

**abrazado a tu cama vacía**

**y besando en silencio tu almohada**

**donde tú como un niño dormías.**

Después de que serena salio del hospital comenzó a caminar y caminar hasta que llego a la oficina de su papá donde comenzó a platicarle de algunas cosas y preguntar sobre la extraña enfermedad de su mamá que coincidía en las características que ella tenia, después salio de ahí y siguió su camino hasta el final llego al departamento de seiya donde comenzó a llorar abrazada al pelinegro el cual no entendía nada de lo que pasaba hasta después de un rato que serena se quedo dormida vio en su bolso un sobre con los resultados del embarazo y del cáncer… no lo creía nuevamente su niña, su princesa padecía esa atroz enfermedad, comenzó a llorar y a sentir desesperación e impotencia… lloraba por la necesidad de creer que era mentira. Al paso de una rato la noche callo y la rubia despertó al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono celular, vio el numero y contesto la llamada…

- darien… lo siento no quise preocuparte, estoy en casa de mi papá y me voy a quedar aquí… es que ya es noche… además hoy tienes guardia… mañana te veré OK?

Después de eso colgó el teléfono para inmediatamente luego apagarlo y vio al joven recargado en el marco de la puerta – que es lo que hay que hacer?

- no lo se… quieren retirarme los ojos… dentro de un tiempo me quedare ciega y si me realizo las quimioterapias puede ser que el bebe se dañe, no es seguro pero existe ese riesgo…

- hay que hacerlo…

- no y es mi ultima palabra… solo déjame quedarme esta noche aquí… seiya por favor

**Tus recuerdos quedaron regados**

**en el cuarto de nuestros amores**

**tu perfume una cruz y un rosario**

**y hasta un ramo marchito de flores.**

Al día siguiente la bomba se detono… serena se armo de valor y en la mañana antes de que darien saliera del hospital fue a hablar con él necesitaba decirle todo lo que le estaba pasando y de su embarazo, y como era de esperarse darien exploto encolerizado por la nueva situación a la que se enfrentarían… pero mas que eso tenia miedo… pavor… de que algo malo le pasara a serena y a su bebe.

Con el paso de los meses el feto se fue desarrollando normalmente, sin embargo la salud de serena cada vez era menos estable y su vista era casi nula hasta que cierto día en la casa comenzó a dejar de ver… asustada salio al enorme jardín de su residencia que ahora tenían y ahí callo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente con mucho miedo y gritándole a darien para que viniera a rescatarla pero este no estaba en casa desde que supo de la enfermedad se la pasaba en contacto con los médicos y especialistas en el cáncer de cerebro para tratar de salvar a serena.

Mas tarde llego seiya quien al verla sufrir de ese modo lloro en silencio para que no lo escuchara llorar… - darien?... darien eres tu?

- no bombón… soy seiya… ven déjame llevarte adentro aquí comienza a hacer frío…

- seiya… tengo miedo… mucho miedo… no veo nada, nada todo se ha ido… ya no podré verte, no podré ver a mi darien… no podré conocer a mi bebe… solo faltan tres meses para que nazca… y no lo voy a conocer…

- tranquila todo estará bien… vamos adentro…

**Me da miedo pensar en mi suerte**

**hoy que ya no te tengo en mis brazos**

**nunca pude aprender a quererte**

**y a saber soportar mis fracasos.**

Tanto darien como seiya se turnaban para cuidar a serena, no la dejaban sola ni un momento… pero seiya no soporto verla en ese estado y cuando faltaba tan solo un mes para el alumbramiento del bebe él decidió marcharse diciéndole a la rubia que iría a estudiar medicina a Alemania ya que se había ganado la beca que la universidad otorgaba cada año y que entonces partiría inmediatamente… ella estaba gustosa ya que al fin el sueño de seiya de ser un gran medico como su padre lo quería se haría realidad.

A los pocos días hablaron del hospital informándoles que había un donador de órganos y que se realizaría esa misma noche el trasplante para que serena recuperara la vista… y así fue… sin embargo darien fue notificado de quien fueron las corneas donadas… el oficial a cargo entrego una nota al joven doctor el cual inmediatamente leyó: _darien quiero que hagas inmensamente feliz a mi bombón se que te ama con todo el corazón al igual que yo la ame… se que es muy difícil salvarla a estas alturas, lo único que mas deseo es que llegue a conocer a su bebe y la vea con estos ojos que a mi no me son útiles… la ame mas que a nadie en este mundo y ella te amo mas que nada… cuídala y protégela ahora que yo ya no este… seiya kou_

Cuando termino de leer la nota compendio el sacrificio que seiya hizo para salvar a serena y comenzó a llorar la perdida de su amigo… su hermano.

Pero después del funeral el momento esperado llego… serena dio a luz a una pequeña niña de ojos color celeste y cabello negro como el de su padre… era realmente hermosa – darien creo que después de tanto sufrimiento y con la perdida de seiya este momento lo rescata todo

- así es mi princesa

- es maravilloso poder conocerte… y sentirte…

- vamos es hora de regresar a casa…

**Quise hacer de tu vida mi reino**

**y al final solo he sido un tirano**

**te arrastre sin pensarlo al abismo**

**y tu amor se me fue de las manos.**

Los días fueron pasando y la felicidad que embriagaba esa familia se fue esfumando cada vez que serena recaía hasta que ya copudo mas… ese día en especial ese día serena quiso ir a la playa con su amado esposo y su pequeña hija… ya estando ahí darien sentía que la perdería pero se negaba a creerlo por eso la sujetaba fuertemente para no dejarla ir… y sentados abrazados darien, serena y la bebe permanecieron hasta el ocaso… - mi pequeña… no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste… lamento tanto tener que dejarte… cuida bien de papá… él…él ha sufrido mucho… no lo hagas enojar…

- serena… no lo hagas… - su voz entrecortada -… amor por favor

- fui muy feliz…a… tu… lado…

- amor…

- ya no puedo… mas… mi… mi cuerpo ya no puede… estoy cansada…

- mi amor…

**La distancia ha quebrado mi orgullo**

**y en pedazos deshizo mi vida**

**me dejaste un inmenso vacío**

**que jamás llenare mientras viva.**

- tengo mucho frío… el viento sopla… hoy nevara…

- no lo creo el cielo…

- amor… abrázame… solo abrázame… y cuídala… ámala… y

- amor… no lo hagas… no me dejes… te amo… serena eres mi vida

**Me da miedo pensar en mi suerte**

**hoy que ya no te tengo en mis brazos**

**nunca pude aprender a quererte**

**y a saber soportar mis fracasos.**

- perdóname… Per… perdón… lamento…no poder… estar a tu…lado… darien… lo siento

**Abrázame  
y no me digas nada sólo abrázame, me basta tu mirada para comprender que tú te iras  
abrázame  
como si fuera ahora la primera vez como si me quisieras hoy igual que ayer  
abrázame  
Si tú te vas te olvidarás que un día, hace tiempo ya cuando éramos aún niños me empezaste a amar y yo te di mi vida. si te vas...  
Si tú te vas, ya nada será nuestro tu te llevarás en un sólo momento una eternidad  
me quedaré sin nada. si tú te vas...  
Abrázame y no me digas nada sólo abrázame no quiero que te vayas pero se muy bien  
que tú te iras  
Abrázame  
como si fuera ahora la primera vez como si me quisieras hoy igual que ayer  
abrázame  
Si tú te vas, me quedará el silencio para conversar la sombra de tu cuerpo y la soledad serán mis compañeras si te vas  
Si tú te vas, se irá contigo el tiempo y mi mejor edad te seguiré queriendo cada día más te esperaré a que vuelvas. si tú te vas...**

- no me dejes… quédate a mi lado… que haré yo sin ti?

- vivir… vivirás por mi… por nuestra hija… por nuestro amor… comenzaras de nuevo… encontraras a alguien que te ame…y tu la amaras…

- eso nunca… como puedo vivir sin ti… como si tu eres todo para mi?

- júralo…

- te prometo… te juro que cuidare de la niña… mas no me pidas que ame a alguien mas… mi corazón es tuyo… mi vida es tuya… y te juro que viviré por la pequeña serena… pero solo eso…

- serena solo sonrió débilmente mientras todas sus fuerzas se dirigían a acariciar a la niña que estaba junto a ella – mi niña… tu también serás muy feliz… -tengo frío- abrázame… abrázame muy fuerte…

- mi amor…

- darien Chiba… te amo… - y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras quedando dormida en los brazos de su amor y con el hermoso atardecer terminaba una vida llena de sufrimientos y de tristeza acompañada de dolor… ahora serena Tsukino ya no sufría mas ya no había dolor en ninguna parte de su cuerpo… era libre al fin era libre… y en efecto ese día nevó… la nieve cubrió todo Tokio parecía que la nieve lloraba la ausencia y el dolor que en ese momento sentían…

Al día siguiente se llevo a cabo el funeral y como fue su deseo serena fue cremada y sus cenizas fueron esparcidas en la playa y otra parte en el lago… darien conservo un tanto en un pequeño frasco que llevaba siempre consigo… y en la tumba de seiya se deposito otro poco quedado así donde a ella mas le gustaba.

- seiya… cuídala mientras yo pueda regresar a su lado… solo… solo no te aproveches de la situación y cada vez que venga… les cantare una canción para que no se sientan solos… hermano cuida de mi amor… cuida de mi princesa… sabes serena, nuestra hija esta creciendo mucho y cada día se parece mas a ti… bueno ahora me tengo que ir pero mañana regresare… - después dio media vuelta y se retiró de aquel hermoso lugar, que a pesar de ser un cementerio era realmente bello, estaba lleno de jardines con diferentes tipos de flores; entre ellas las rosas, orquídeas, jazmines, violetas y demás… también había muchos árboles que le daban una vista esplendida… podría decirse que era un lugar acogedor, lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

Y así termino esta historia de amor y dolor… el sufrimiento termino ahora solo queda esperar el momento en que de nuevo sus almas estén juntas…

**FIN**

**Hola que tal aquí el final de esta triste historia de amor… que les pareció?... me gustaría muxo saber si fue de su agrado… se que es un poco largo este cap pero bueno es el ultimo… y como se dieron cuenta la tumba que un principio apareció no era de serena sino de seiya… quien sacrifico su vida para tratar de salvar a serena y cumplirle un deseo que era poder conocer a su bebe… es ahí donde darien va todos los días ya que él cuida de serena en donde quiera que se encuentren… y les canta una canción. **

**Bueno también quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que leyera esta historia y a las que dejaron o no dejaron su rw… muchas gracias a todas…**

**Y agradezco la ayuda y colaboración de mi amiga Patty que me ayudo con el lemon… muxas graxs : ) **

**Y bueno solo me queda por decir que tengan un buen día y muxa suerte en todo lo que estén haciendo o lo que vayan a hacer… son mis mejores deseos…**

**atte.: SeReNyMoOn o milly como lo prefieran… hasta la próxima! Besos!**


	9. AMOR TRAGICO

**UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA**

**CAPITULO: ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MERTE**

**CAPITULO FINAL**

**TRAGICA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**PARTE I**

**Antes de comenzar quiero dedicar este capitulo a una amiga Vero que ha seguido la historia y esta esperando ansiosa este final ya que le gusta muxo las historias de serena bombón espero que estés muy bien… cuídate y nos seguimos viendo. : )**

**ADVERTENCIA: en este capitulo final cabe advertir que hay algunas cuestiones medicas que en realidad no conozco muy bien así que si no es posible que suceda en la realidad no me linchen solo lo invente para fines prácticos del fic… algunos de los términos los describo entre paréntesis para que se den un idea de lo que estoy hablando y no al final ya que posiblemente no entiendan de lo que se trate (así como a mi me costo trabajo entender algunos =P ).**

**Debo aclarar que algunas cosas son similares al final de serena y darien pero no todo… sobre todos los diálogos de la enfermedad de serena son iguales ya que padece la misma enfermedad.**

**Bueno pues entonces comencemos… **

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Cuando el corazón no hace mas que sufrir y las lagrimas se han acabado lo único que te queda por hacer para no sentir mas el dolor es dormir para olvidarte de todo ese mar de llanto y soledad en el que haz caído… - darien… que es lo que te pasa hace dos días que no sales del hospital

- algo anda mal…

- a que te refieres?

- mira… y dime que vez? – el joven medico compañero de darien tomo las radiografías colocándolas hacia la luz y en su mirada se noto un dejo de preocupación pero después esbozo una sonrisa…- que opinas?

- creo que deberías practicar una resonancia y así podrás salir de dudas… el aspecto no es muy favorable pero tampoco puedo decir que sea un tumor… el paciente ha presentado algún síntoma?

- no lo se…

- quien es?

- serena

- Dr. Chiba, la srita. Tsukino ya llego – dijo la enfermera quien acaba de entrar al consultorio

- hágala pasar…enseguida

- si doctor…

- bien amigo te dejo con tu novia –guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo pícaramente-

- de acuerdo… solo te digo que ya no somos nada… terminamos hace tiempo…

- hola darien… hola Nicolás, que gusto verte hace tanto tiempo que no te veía…

- disculpa no lo sabia… lo siento soy un inoportuno…

- serena no es que no quisiera verte es solo que las chicas no me dejan solo… ni un solo momento…

- jajaja…- los tres rieron ante el comentario del joven- es verdad eres muy guapo… eres todo un sexsimbol

- bueno chicos, me voy… y no se porten mal aquí he?

- vamos Nicolás es mejor que te vallas

- adiós…

- bien bonita si te cite aquí es por que ya llegaron los estudios de tu ultima revisión

- hay algo mal?

- no… pero… te realizaron una timectomia a los 10 años verdad?

- porque?

- no, por nada… y la ultima vez que viniste al hospital por casualidad sentiste algún dolor en el pecho?... o los haz sentido últimamente?

- si… desde entonces me duele un poco, la crisis mas fuerte fue en casa de seiya…

- desde cuando has sentido estos malestares?

- hace un par de semanas mas o menos… pero pasa algo? – en su rostro había una preocupación inminente

- darien sonrío tratando de no asustarla…- no… solo curiosidad… sabes que soy médico y me interesa saber todo de ti… conoces perfectamente este interés tan particular que tengo contigo – la chica solo sonrío un tanto aliviada – y ya que estas aquí te haremos una prueba de RX y una tomografía computarizada… y eso porque no tenemos ninguna solo las del año pasado… tenemos de todos los pacientes menos tuyas…

- esta bien… comprendo… - ambos salieron del consultorio rumbo a la sala de radiografías darien caminaba por delante y serena se quedo atrás por un instante meditando todas las palabras que darien le había dicho…- ¿y porque quiere hacerme un examen tan de repente… y urgente además?

- serena… vamos

- si

Cuando llegaron a la sala de RX las enfermeras comenzaron a preparar a la rubia para ingresar a que le realizaran las radiografías y posteriormente pasaron a la sala de resonancia magnética que era en la que se tardaban un poco mas ya que la computadora y el aparato en si revisaba cada parte del cuerpo en busca de algún elemento extraño que pusiera la vida del paciente en peligro. Al terminar serena se pudo retirar a su casa a descansar ya que esas sesiones la cansaron demasiado.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Días después en lo alejado de la ciudad se encontraba un grupo musical amenizando una fiesta de cumpleaños de un rico y buen mozo junto a su novia la actriz rei hino quien era muy bien conocida en el medio artístico por su belleza y sencillez.

- que bien muchachos tocan maravilloso, estoy seguro que cuando mis padre los escuche querrá patrocinar su lanzamiento… creo que será un éxito…

- es verdad y si mi suegro no los ayuda cuenten conmigo para lo que se les ofrezca…

- muchas gracias… a los dos será un placer para nosotros contar con ustedes… después de todo este es nuestro sueño mas anhelado…

- y tu seiya porque no dices nada?

- es verdad has estado muy serio

- es solo que no… saben? No me hagan caso mejor hay que brindar por la felicidad de todo el mundo- levantando su copa- salud! – los demás siguieron a seiya y brindaron por el motivo que lanzo seiya…

- después de ese brindis tan nostálgico que lanzó seiya la pareja se retiro dejando solos al trío - que fue lo que platicaste con serena que te dejo así?

- no seas curioso yaten!

- vamos taiki apoco tu no deseas saber porque seiya va de mal en peor…

- basta chicos… les diré lo que esta pasando… pero quiero que me prometan una cosa… - la cara de los dos hermanos de seiya estaban a la expectativa por la curiosidad que sentían y se pusieron atentos…- saben que amo a serena… y ella ha terminado con darien entonces le he pedido una oportunidad y ella… ella me ha dicho… - se detuvo

- que!... que te dijo!...vamos no te quedes callado…

- … ella… ella … ella me dijo… me dijo que yo… no lo se… no entendí muy bien

- que chica esta… pero bueno esperaremos al fin y al cabo la vida es larga…

- esperaremos?

- si que no…?

- hay yaten tu y tus ocurrencias…

- mejor vallamos al escenario ya casi es nuestro turno de nuevo…

- es verdad vamos

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Eran aproximadamente las 10:00am y en la sala de juntas del hospital central un doctor de edad madura revisaba sigilosamente la tomografía ante la luz… tardo varios minutos observándola y cambiando de posición la placa… - Darien… ¿me has dicho que es una paciente con miastenia grave?...- (_Es un trastorno neuromuscular caracterizado por debilidad variable de los músculos voluntarios, que mejora a menudo con el descanso y empeora con la actividad. La afección es provocada por una respuesta inmunitaria anómala._)

- si maestro…

- pues esto parece ser un timoma - _(es un tumor de las células epiteliales del timo que se encuentra detrás del esternón)_- y no creo que sean buenas noticias pero… el tumor esta bastante grande y muy desarrollado…

- maestro… ¿me esta diciendo que se trata de un tumor invasivo? –(_Tumor maligno)-_

- tal vez podría tratarse de un linfoma –(_tumor del tejido linfático)_- … o una metástasis _– (es cuando las células se diseminan hacia otras partes u órganos)_- pero… no, mas bien estoy seguro de que es un timoma invasivo…

- pero la paciente recibió una timectomia

- en serio?... – suspirando – es raro, pero aun así un timoma puede aparecer tras la timectomia… el tumor se puede extender a la parte del timo que no ha sido extirpada por completo en la cirugía… - darien se quedo mudo por lo que escuchaba en su cabeza había cientos de preguntas que aun no podía responder… su rostro se torno pálido y en sus enormes ojos azules comenzaron a formarse un par de lagrimas que luchaban por salir… - Dr. Chiba… ¿me está escuchando?

- con el debido respeto… ¿esta seguro de que se trata de un timoma?

- si – dijo el doctor de una manera tajante y muy seguro de lo que acaba de decir

Después de escuchar todo lo que su maestro y amigo le había dicho darien salio del consultorio con lagrimas en su rostro y con el corazón destrozado _como es posible que serena tuviera esa terrible enfermedad… como se lo voy a decir… que voy hacer… que puedo hacer para que ella no sufra…_ esas eran las preguntas que se hacia en su cabeza hasta que llego a su consultorio y se encerró por varias horas y ahí en el silencio y oscuro cuarto lloro y lloro hasta mas no poder y simplemente se quedo dormido… para así olvidar por un momento su dolor y evadir esa realidad que ahora le estaba matando.

Al día siguiente con los primero rayos de sol sobre su rostro abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de asimilar que todo lo que había sentido y lo que Nicolás le había dicho era una mentira, un sueño… una broma de mal gusto… sin embargo no fue así, poco a poco cayo a la realidad y de nuevo su corazón se estrujo y seria precisamente él… si él darien chiba el que tenia que enfrentar a serena con esta cruda realidad… - serena, mi amor… lo lamento… como reaccionaras ante esto?... que harás?... _no quiero perderte…are lo que sea necesario para salvarte aunque no sea para m con tan solo verte sonreír me basta… _- pensaba cuando al final fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido del teléfono y como pudo se levanto y contesto…- diga?

- darien soy serena… sabes hoy es cumpleaños de Yaten y vamos a ir al centro de ski y por su puesto estas invitado…

- serena no creo que…

- anda vamos… quiero contarte algunas cosas que he decidido hacer…

- como que?

- si vienes lo sabrás… además hoy es viernes y no tienes guardia… anda vamos…

- esta bien paso por ti?

- no en realidad seiya va a pasar por mi… se lo he pedido es que hay que quiero aclarar con el… y no debe pasar de esta noche… claro antes de irnos…

- o ya veo por donde va dirigida tu platica…

- sonriendo – no… no sea anticipado… en la noche lo sabrás… ok

- esta bien

- por cierto traes ropa para mudarte ya que nos quedaremos hasta el domingo…

- esta muy bien y donde nos vamos a reunir?

- en la estación ya que iremos en tren

- de acuerdo ahí nos vemos… adiós

- espera le puedes avisar a Nicolás es que ya es tarde y aun tengo que ir a la universidad…

- claro yo le digo…

- entonces ahora si adiós… bueno no, es mejor decir hasta la noche…

- tienes razón hasta la noche bonita…

Después de colgaron darien entro al baño de su consultorio y se lavo el rostro y se acomodo el cabello para posteriormente iniciar su jornada laboral. Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad serena compraba ropa muy abrigadora ya que últimamente le daba mucho frío y al mismo tiempo sentía calor en todo su cuerpo que comenzaba a sudar…

- _últimamente me he sentido mal… será por eso que darien me hizo esos estudios?... Dios… no!... hay serena deja de pensar en eso… ahora que ya has tomado una decisión en tus sentimientos no puedes darte el lujo de pensar negativamente… solo espero que sea lo correcto…_

- serena! – la rubia volteo y se encontró con yaten – hay mujer en que tanto piensas… no será que seiya te hizo enojar…

- seiya?... no claro que no

- entonces que te pasa?... – en ese momento serena sintió un mareo y de no ser por el peliplateado ésta hubiera caído – estas bien?

- si… gracias solo fue un mareo… ya me siento mejor…

- ven siéntate aquí… quieres un agua?

- no solo quiero descansar…

- entonces me quedaré aquí contigo y después te acompañaré a tu casa…

- gra… gracias

- no tienes porque agradecérmelo, somos amigos y además quiero que estés bien para ir al centro de ski…

- yaten… gracias… por ayudar a seiya… por ser su hermano…

- que has dicho?

- cuídalo mucho… él ha sufrido demaciado y no deseo que siga vagando… aunque dentro de poco él estara mejor creo que…

- es que aun no lo sabes?...

- saber que?

- seiya regreso a estudiar medicina quiere convertirse en medico como su papá…

- si lo sabia y por eso quiero que lo apoyen yo… - se quedo callada por unos instantes para tomar un poco de aire – yo lo quiero mucho y no me gustaría que nada malo le pase… además…

- serena!!!!

- quien es?

- acaso no la vez

- he?... ha es que… por el mareo que me dio no la logro distinguir…

- es mina… tu vecina

- que no me reconociste- dijo la rubia llegando junto a los jóvenes – te he estado buscando

- porque?

- tu padre regreso y quiere hablar con seiya… lo mas seguro es que vaya a su departamento…

- que?

- demasiado tarde tus noticias porque el Sr. Tsukino ya habló con él

- bueno eso es lo que yo escuche a lo mejor quiere verlo nuevamente

- tal vez

- saben que dejemos eso por la paz y lo mejor ahora es que yo me valla para prepararme para el viaje de esta noche… nos vemos- se despidió y salio de aquel lugar dejando a sus amigos ahí.

Ese día ya en la noche se dirigieron todos a la estación del tren, seiya paso por serena y ya casi daban las 9 PM y todos se encontraban desesperados por partir pero darien no llegaba a lo que serena se fijaba entre toda la gente que transitaba por ahí… y al final lo pudo divisar entre la gente al final del pasillo un joven de cabello negro acompañado de un castaño caminando hacia la dirección de la rubia…

- darien!...

- serena casi nos quedamos

- Nicolás creo que tú fuiste el motivo de su retraso

- yo?

- si… tu fuiste es mejor que nos vayamos

- si claro primero me hechas la culpa y luego… me dejas…?

Después de abordar el tren llegaron a la estación de ski donde pasaron un fin de semana muy ameno… se divirtieron como nunca antes habían disfrutado de su amistad y de su compañerismo. Ese domingo regresarían en la tarde ya que el lunes todos regresarían a sus actividades normales de cada día. Serena trato a darien como nunca antes y casi todo el tiempo se la paso con él hasta que darien le pregunto a serena que era lo que tenia que decirle pero la rubia no le contesto nada y mejor se reunió con el grupo que estaba cantando y divirtiéndose la ultima noche alrededor de una fogata.

Cuando regresaron a la ciudad antes de partir a sus respectivos hogares darien le pidió a serena que pasara al hospital para poder platicar con ella mas ameno ya que durante el viaje no lo habían podido hacer y que él le tendría una sorpresa, a lo que la rubia contesto con un calido y tierno beso en la mejilla… cosa que no le gusto nada a darien ya que parecía ser una despedida.

- te llevare a casa

- sonriendo – creí que no lo harías…

- vamos – dijo tomando la maleta de la chica para después caminar hasta tomar un taxi en la avenida pero en cuanto la rubia se percato de eso se opuso…

- nos iremos a casa en taxi?

- si…

- mejor caminemos…

- que?

- ándale… siiii?

- vamos… - y darien comenzó a caminar despacio…- serena… ¿has tomado tu medicamento últimamente?

- si, claro

- en serio?... es raro… no te he visto este fin de semana tomártela…

- es que no has estado conmigo todo el día

- de acuerdo… te creo

- darien… eres mi amigo y se que te lastimo al decirte esto, pero no quiero mentirte… a partir de hoy comence a salir con seiya…

- a partir de hoy?...

- si… darien… lo amo… a medida de que me enamoraba de él… por primera vez en mi vida supe que quería ser feliz… seiya ha sufrido mucho y no quiero que sufra mas, se que mi padre se opondrá, pero aun así deseo estar con él…

- serena…

- de verdad darien no se como me enamore de él… cada ves que cierro mis ojos aparece… quisiera tenerlo por siempre a mi lado… decirle que tiene la mas dulce y calida sonrisa… y que es el ser mas hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra… darien… deseo ser parte de él y de su vida… solo quiero ser feliz a su lado… quiero hacerlo inmensamente feliz… quiero vivir una vida llena de amor… ser para él… me apoyaras?

- … siempre y cuando tu me prometas que te cuidaras…

- esa no fue mi pregunta…

- darien se detuvo y tomo la mano de la joven para después colocarla a la altura del pecho de él… -escuchas?... – serena no entendia lo que darien trataba de decirle- sientes? – la rubia asintió dudosamente - eso responde a tu pregunta?

- creo que aun no logre entenderla… -darien nuevamente se acerco a ella

- serena tal vez pasemos por muchas cosas… pero tu mano y la mía siempre estaran juntos mi amor por ti es muy grande que estoy dispuesto a tenerte a mi lado como una amiga… mi mejor amiga…

- te estoy haciendo daño…

- sube anda… - señalando su espalda, a lo que la chica dudo un poco pero después accedió – solo dejame quedarme a tu lado… no pido mas…

-suspirando – nunca me alejaria de ti además eres mi medico no puedes dejarme… - darien sonrio dulcemente… sabia perfectamente lo que se avecinaba ya que no era bastante bueno el pronostico… - amigo…

- si…

- me puedes cantar una cancion… es que tu espalda es tan calida y huele tan bien que deseo dormir un poco…

- queeee?... es demasiado llevarte y luego cantarte una canción

- no vas a cantarme?

- esta bien que quieres que cante…

- cualquier canción

**Cuando sientas que nadie te ama,  
Y que la vida te escupe la cara,  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí,  
Para luchar contra todos,  
Para subir...**

Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí,  
Siempre a mí...

Cuando sientas que tu casa estalla!  
Y la violencia en tu familia mata...  
Recuerda que me tienes a mí,  
Para apoyarte en mi hombro,  
para subir...

Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí,  
Siempre a mí...

Recuerda  
que detrás de las nubes,  
hay un cielo claro cargado de luz;  
Que siempre contarás conmigo,  
que entre dos es mas fácil  
cargar una cruz...

Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí,  
Siempre a mí...

Si un dia maldices **  
la hora en que naciste  
o si tu amor  
se vuelve un imposible...**

Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí,  
Para luchar contra todos  
Para reír...

Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí,  
Siempre a mí...

Cuando temas  
a lo que te espera,  
Cuando sientas  
que la muerte llega...

Recuerda  
que me tienes a mi  
Para apoyarte en mi hombro,  
para subir...

Recuerda  
que me tienes a mi  
que iré junto a ti

Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí,  
Siempre a mí...

Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí,  
Siempre a mí...

Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí,  
Siempre a mí...

Después de un buen rato caminando serena entro a un café y se quedaron platicando por un lago tiempo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y al final darien la llevo a casa… después de eso darien se fue directo al hospital y comenzó a realizar llamadas que tenia pendientes…

- si Dr, Geo… ¿un timoma?

- si darien estoy casi seguro de que se trata de un timoma… es urgente averiguar si es maligno o no… por cierto le has realizado una biopsia a la paciente? –(_biopsia: obtención de una muestra del tejido del cuerpo para realizar un examen y saber en que condiciones se encuentra… en este caso para saber si es maligno o no_)-

- si

- entonces lo sabremos pronto en cuanto salgan los resultados… por favor infórmame cuando sepas algo…

- si dr. Geo – inmediatamente después colgó y se dirigió a la sala de entrega de resultados – srita. Han salido ya los resultados de la paciente serena Tsukino?

- un momento dr. Chiba… - dijo mientras checaba la computadora – todavía no dr. chiba

- necesito que se den prisa y que me los entreguen lo antes posible

- si doctor

- darien a que viene esa prisa?

- Nicolás… pensé que estarías descansando…

- hubo una emergencia y claro tuvieron que llamarme a mi… sabes que soy indispensable, no pueden vivir sin mi…

- Nicolás… los pacientes afectados por timomas… cuando muestran los síntomas subjetivos… se encuentran en la última fase… ¿verdad?

- así es… el cáncer es así… sin decir nada, sin dejar rastro… penetra como una serpiente y se desliza por todo el cuerpo. Pero el cuerpo humano es muy extraño… cuando te hieres con un cuchillo el cuerpo se queja de dolor pero… a comparación de un pequeño bulto cancerigeno el cuerpo no te avisa hasta que ya es demasiado tarde y éste ha crecido demasiado… ¿por tu cara deduzco que se trata de alguien que conoces?... ¿Quién es?

- Nicolás… luego te veo…

- Dr. Chiba los resultados ya han salido solo que están aun en el laboratorio… llegaran hasta mañana por la mañana

- no se preocupe yo iré por ellos personalmente

- si que tienes prisa…

- adiós Nicolás…

Cuando darien llego al laboratorio y le entregaron los resultados su cara se torno pálida… y de nuevo sus ojos querían desahogar el dolor que consuma su pecho pero tuvo que resistir debido a que su teléfono celular sonó y no podía darse el lujo de quebrarse ante esa persona… - serena?... donde estas?

- en el parque No. 10 ven… por favor

Darien salio corriendo rumbo al parque al llegar vio a serena sentada en un banca con un abrigo y una gorra la cual cubría su rostro de las pequeñas lagrimas que había en su rostro… - serena… que pasa porque estas aquí, hace un rato te deje en tu casa… deberías descansar…

- darien… me siento extraña… no me he sentido bien, me duele el pecho… no me mientas se que hay algo raro… lo sabes ¿verdad?... por eso me pediste que me hiciera esos exámenes, ¿verdad?... darien… dime la verdad… ¿me… me pasa algo?

- es un timoma maligno… aunque recibiste una timectomia hace tiempo parece ser que el cáncer se ha regenerado en una zona que no extirparon… por eso te duele tanto el pecho…

- y… que tengo que hacer? – darien no la veía a la cara su mirada se posaba en el lago y al escuchar lo que la rubia le dijo giro lentamente su rostro y la miro por unos segundos conteniendo la tristeza…

- debes ingresar inmediatamente en el hospital… tenemos que empezar el tratamiento lo antes posible… serena…

- podrías dejarme sola por favor?

Darien no se pudo rehusar ante la petición de la chica y se fue dejándola ahí en el parque para que aclarara sus pensamientos… y es que a él también le hacia falta estar un rato solo y caminar para aclarar su mente…

Al día siguiente ya estando en el hospital serena llego de improviso y fue directamente al consultorio de darien pero no lo encontró ahí, así que lo busco por los pasillos del enorme nosocomio y fue donde lo encontró recargado sobre la pared y con lo ojos cerrados… lentamente se acerco a él y lo tomo de la mano haciendo que este se asustara un poco y abrió sus ojos y para su sorpresa ella estaba ahí con lagrimas sobre su rostro… - se… serena

- no… no moriré ¿verdad?... –sujetándolo mas fuerte…- darien ¿verdad?... no quiero morir… si yo muero… mi seiya no será feliz – su voz entrecortado y su rostro cubierto por la lagrimas dejaban a darien mudo de la impresión… - es ahora que él ha comenzado a ser feliz… no quiero que sufra… no quiero que su vida vuelva a ser miserable como antes… darien… darien tu… tu eres doctor… ¡Sálvame!... ¡Sálvame, por favor!...- ya no pudo mas y callo de rodillas ante el ojiazul que no decía nada solo se limitaba a ver, oír y sentir - … ¡por favor… Sálvame!... por favor… darien… sálvame no quiero morir no quiero dejarlo… sálvame por favor! … - darien no pudo mas y se arrodillo con ella para abrazarla fuertemente y sintiera su apoyo pero las lagrimas lo traicionaron y comenzaron a surcar de sus ojos… y así sumidos en la tristeza y desesperación permanecieron juntos abrazados y llorando por algo que tal vez seria inevitable…

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EN EL PARQUE UNA SEMANA DESPUES… **

- hola amor que tienes… que te pasa?... te estuve esperando ayer y no llegaste… paso algo?...

- seiya… mi padre decidió mandarme a EUA…

- te iras…?

- si… - dijo fríamente

- Y nosotros…? bueno no debo ser egoísta al irte no quiere decir que no separemos… podemos escribirnos o llamarnos por teléfono…

- NO! – grito interrumpiendo al joven que se había emocionado con la platica

- que?

- mi padre piensa desheredarme si continuo la relación contigo…

- pero eso… te importa?... es que acaso… no recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el apartamento? – en sus ojos comenzaron a formarse gotas de lagrimas que se resistían a salir – no te creo… mírame a los ojos – dijo mientras la sujetaba de ambos brazos… la ira en su mirada y en sus palabras se hizo presente – mírame a los ojos y dime si prefieres el dinero antes que mi amor?...

- seiya… toda mi vida he vivido rodeada de lujos y riquezas… piensas que me acostumbrare a vivir sin ellas…? - dijo con toda calma y mirando a los ojos… sin embargo no había nota alguna de que tuviera deseos de llorar o de que le doliera esa penosa situación…- además deseo estudiar y seguir aprendiendo para manejar la empresa adecuadamente… lo siento seiya… pero nuestra relación ha terminado…

- como quieras… - dijo al mismo tiempo que la soltaba y serena dio media vuelta para retirarse… camino unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió que los brazos de seiya rodeaban su cintura… - solo recuerda que te amo… estuve esperando tanto tiempo que pudiésemos estar juntos pero ahora que por lo menos obtuve un beso de ti… estoy feliz… pero recuerda algo mi ángel… siempre habrá un lugar aquí en mi corazón… sin embargo ahora… ahora vuela… vuela muy alto y muy lejos… -decía mientras por su rostro resbalaban lagrimas muy amargas y cargadas de dolor… - no mires hacia atrás… ni hacia abajo… pero ten muy presente que cuando te canses regresa a mi… a este corazón y a esta alma que por siempre te estarán esperando… por que te amo… eres libre… vuela… - termino de decir y la soltó lentamente se separo de ella no sin antes darle un tierno beso sobre su cuello.

Después de sentirse libre del agarre de seiya serena comenzó a caminar normalmente hasta llegar a la esquina donde al verse lejos de la vista de seiya se dejo caer llorando amargamente… y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado en el departamento de seiya… aquel día que fue a buscarlo a su departamento para platicar con él…

**FLASH BACK**

Después de hablar con su padre Serena decidió ir a buscar a seiya y durante el camino comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado a lado del pelinegro pero por otro lado se encontraba darien a quien le había roto el corazón… al llegar al apartamento de seiya toco con la mano temblorosa y cuando se abrió se quedo estática por un momento… Al abrir la puerta de su departamento seiya no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían era ella su amor, su dulce bombón…

Serena no sabia por que simplemente beso a seiya poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarlo, para seiya era una felicidad y una agonía sentir los besos de serena, estaba tan cerca del cielo

- lo… lo siento…-y solo puedo pronunciar eso al fin antes de caer desvanecida en los brazos de seiya… Después de pasar la noche dormida al día siguiente despertó algo confundida…

- seiya… lo siento te asuste verdad?

- no, solo espero que sigas mejor, deberías tomar tus medicamentos… y descansar mas…

- quiero hablar contigo… lo necesito…

- de acuerdo hablemos… nos permiten un momento a solas

- claro vamos Yaten

- pero yo quiero escuchar

- YATEN!!!!!

- esta bien taiki… pero no me grites – ambos salieron dejando a los jóvenes

- que pasa serena? – dijo al momento que se sentaba junto a ella- te sucede algo?

- he terminado con darien… no puedo mentirle a mi corazón, alguien mas lo ocupa ya…

- solo espero que esa persona te haga feliz…

- eres tu… - seiya abrió tremendos ojos por lo que acababa de escuchar o seria una ilusión, una jugarreta de sus emociones?...- seiya mi corazón te pertenece… sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti… se que no me crees pero de verdad… - seiya no decía nada a lo que la rubia se acerco lentamente y lo beso cosa a la que no se opuso en lo absoluto… pero tuvieron que separarse abruptamente ya que les falto el aire – seiya… yo…

-Bombón quédate conmigo esta noche permíteme demostrarte cuanto te amo…- Serena solo asintió con la cabeza lo que para seiya fue un si, delicadamente seiya hizo un camino de besos en la rubia comenzando por su cuello, al tiempo que la acariciaba con mucha ternura. Con cuidado la llevo en brazos hacia su habitación esa que por hoy seria testigo de un amor tan tierno y a la vez inocente.

Ya en la cama seiya estaba sobre serena ella lo atrajo para si pues necesitaba probar de nuevo esos labios que la hacían estremecerse, después de ese beso el comenzó a quitarle la ropa poco a poco cubriéndola a la vez de besos y caricias, los dos estaban desnudos cubriendo su cuerpo con besos y caricias que demostraban que esa noche seria de ellos esa noche seria testigo del amor que se profesaban los dos. La tentación no pudo mas tanto el con sus manos recorrió el cuerpo de ella grabándose cada centímetro de su piel, su aroma y su ser, el la beso como si en ello se le fuera la vida ella por su parte correspondía a cada beso y caricia de seiya a la vez que recorría lenta mente el cuerpo de su amado

- te amo seiya

- yo también te amo daría mi vida por ti

Después de eso volvieron a besarse esta vez los esos eran con lentitud tratando de reconocer cada uno los labios del otro de pronto se volvieron uno solo llenándose de besos y caricias, seiya beso delicadamente cada seno de la rubia lo que provocaba en ella suspiros de felicidad pues estaba con el hombre que amaba sin importarle el mañana, solo importaba el hoy y por lo menos hoy estaba feliz de estar en brazos del hombre que amaba, así los dos se quedaron abrazados después de haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- perdóname… se que sufriré pero si me quedo a tu lado sufrirás mas que yo… y no quiero hacerte sufrir… es lo que menos deseo, no quiero que sufras… perdóname… perdóname… seiya… lo siento…

Después de un rato se calmo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a lo que seria su nueva vida, no sin antes arreglar todo para que seiya no la encontrara jamás…

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**He terminado esta primera parte del final alternativo… espero sus comentarios… ojala les guste en realidad aquí solo hubo pocos cambios pero en la segunda parte es completamente distinta a lo que se vio con darien… y espero que me puedan decir cual les gusto mas…**

**En este capitulo me ayudo Patty Ramírez de chiba con el lemon… muxas gracias amiga… que haría sin ti?... **

**Me despido por el momento deseándoles un buen fin de semana… disfrútenlo muxo y recuerden todo con exceso nada con medida… (hay creo que es al revés) pero ustedes saben disfrutar… solo cuídense…**

**La cancion es Siempre a mi de Gloria Trevi**

**Atte. SeReNyMoOn **


	10. EL ULTIMO ADIOS

UNA MIRADA DE TRISTEZA

FINAL

CUANDO LA MUERTE TIENE UN SABOR DULCE DE AMOR

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Crepúsculo de Muerte**

_Justo antes de sentir morir una estrella  
se observa la imagen mas hermosa del universo  
un tremendo crepúsculo ilumina por unos segundos  
destruyendo así a un pobre sol moribundo  
y sus mares de lava construyen su ultimo verso,  
así es como lo cuentan las dulces leyendas._

Eones esperando tal mar de fuego  
que sus propios gases se suiciden  
sus propias entrañas se extinguieran,  
terminara por acabar su agonía eterna,  
la tremenda tempestad que la calma sigue  
terminando con algo que se sentía viejo.

Las pequeñas estrellas se marchitan lentamente  
su vida se convierte en un morir incesante  
estas estrellas nunca aparecen en las historias  
pues su poca pasión desmerece la gloria  
no tienen valor para explotar rutilantes  
admiremos aquellas que inmolan repentinamente.

Por eso cuando sientas un enorme destello  
reza para que no te alcance su gemido,  
pues allí solo quedara un lugar oscuro,  
quedaran pequeñas partículas que en el futuro  
poco a poco irán tensando el gatillo  
y se extinguirán como lagrimas que caen al suelo.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

- como te has sentido?

- muy cansada…

- Hablaste con tu padre…

- si… pero no fui capaz de decirle nada… solo le dije que cuidara de mi, y que la relación con seiya se había terminado…

- quieres que hable con él?

- si…

- tienes fiebre, llamare a la enfermera para que te ayude a darte un baño…

- cada día es peor… creo que un día no podré despertar por mi propia cuenta…

- no hables así… todo estará bien… mañana será tu cirugía… hoy nos entregan todos los resultados…

- tan rápido?

- si, no crees que sea lo mejor?

- no es eso, solo tengo miedo… por cierto has visto a seiya?

- darien afirmo con la cabeza - pero no he podido platicar con él…

- ni quiero que se entere…

- creo que debería saber…

- No!... sufriría mucho… y es lo que menos deseo

- como quieras pero considero que…

- es mejor que te vallas no quiero discutir…

En ese momento darien salio de la habitación de la rubia como desde hacia una semana lo hacia… con la mirada perdida y sin un brillo especial en sus ojos, la tristeza era inminente… pero su fortaleza tenia que ser mayor… después de un rato salio del hospital con rumbo hacia la oficina del padre de serena…

- Sr. Tsukino el Dr. Chiba desea verlo – dijo la secretaria al momento que entro al despacho de su jefe

- el Dr. Chiba?... bien pues hazlo pasar – dijo un tanto extrañado por aquella visita

- si señor, enseguida

- señor… buenas tardes – entro darien saludando amablemente pero en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza que inundaba su alma

- darien, pasa siéntate… - el joven obedeció y se sentó en el sillón a la derecha del Sr. Tsukino por un momento guardo silencio ante la incertidumbre que esa visita le provocaba – en… en que puedo ayudarte?

- … señor… debo informarle algo de suma importancia…

- darien es mejor ir al grano

- serena tiene cáncer

- que has dicho?

- serena… tiene un timoma…

- que?

- es cáncer en el timo… aunque ella recibió un timectomia hace tiempo apareció y sin dar señales creció y hoy es demasiado grande… lo que se puede hacer es dar inmediatamente radiaciones y quimioterapias… y extirpar la parte dañada

- Dr. Chiba yo no se que decir… lo único que puede procesar mi mente y mi corazón de padre es suplicarte que la salves… - el padre serena se levanto del asiento y se arrodillo ante darien …- sálvala por favor es lo único que me queda… no la quiero perder

- señor hago lo que puedo dentro de una semana llegara un amigo mío que la operara y… bueno espero que todo salga bien…

- darien la vida de mi hija esta en sus manos

- señor… por favor levántese yo haré todo lo que pueda… pero necesito que usted la ayude y que la cuide…

- darien solo sálvela del resto yo me encargo

Darien solo asintió con la cabeza y después salio del lugar dejando al padre de serena sumido en una tristeza y desesperación por la noticia que acababa de escuchar… no podía creer que su pequeña tenía esa enfermedad tan mortífera y cruel.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_- Que es esto que siento… porque… porque me siento intranquila, que esta por pasar?... seiya aun en este estado tu nombre viene a mi… acaso… no! No es posible… pero si te encuentras mal?... y si estas sufriendo?... seiya lo siento, perdóname… _- hay serena que cosas piensas… mejor dedícate a arreglar tus cosas mañana será la cirugía…

- otra vez hablando sola?

- darien… me has asustado

- solo venia a desearte buenas noches…

- gracias…

- buenas noches

- buenas noches…

Mientras en otro punto de la ciudad… dos jóvenes platicaban casi en un susurro ya que no deseaban que el tercero escuchara…

- diana vino hoy

- y que quería… hacer sufrir mas al pobre de seiya?

- no… ella dijo que serena estaba internada en el hospital central…

- tan mal esta?...

- si según los medico no hay esperanza… solo una cirugía, pero no es nada seguro…tal vez ella muera antes de fin de año, por lo que debemos…

- que han dicho?

- ambos jóvenes voltearon al escuchar a su compañero- seiya… - esbozaron al fin sin salir de su asombro…

- que tiene?... que le paso?... porque esta en el hospital?... porque no me dijeron nada maldita sea?...

- seiya cálmate, aun no estas bien después de haber chocado…

- necesitas calmarte… vamos a que te recuestes

- NO!... yo quiero verla…

- eso no es posible sus visitas están restringidas…

- iré no importa quien se interponga en mi camino… así que si quieren acompañarme háganlo pero no intenten detenerme por que no respondo de mis actos…

Sin más seiya y sus dos hermanos salieron del departamento en que había estado ya que en el último encuentro seiya subió como loco en la motocicleta y se volcó causándole serias heridas…

Serena por su parte seguía sintiendo ese frío en su alma y en su corazón, sabia que seiya sufría y eso le dolía mucho así que decidió ir a buscarlo para poder clamar su dolor, su agonía y su tristeza… como pudo se levanto de la cama y se retiro el suero que tenia puesto por medio intravenoso dejando caer gota a gota aquel producto que en la medida la ayudaría a vivir con mas defensas… al momento de dejar la habitación camino lentamente, su cuerpo no le respondía como antes era muy lento y pesado; sin embargo eso no le importo y siguió pero no pudo llegar a medio pasillo cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho que hizo que se desvaneciera por completo además de que la fiebre había subido demasiado… - se… sei…ya… perdóname… amor… lo siento… -dijo al fin para cerrar sus ojos y que dar ahí en el frío suelo de mármol de aquel lujoso hospital.

Ya en el camino seiya sentía mas y mas que poco a poco la perdía pero no sabia porque… algo le decía que serena su bombón no se encontraba bien, y tal fue e efecto de lo que sentía que por sus hermosos ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas pero esta vez eran diferentes… ahora esas lagrimas eran de desesperanza, dolor, amargura… tristeza… - hemos llegado – dijo el mas alto de todos sacando así de su letargo al pelinegro

- eh?... si vamos

Los tres bajaron del taxi en donde habían ido y entraron siguiendo a seiya que se les había adelantado mucho… pero al entrar vio gran movilización y fue directo al modulo de información pero en ese momento vio a darien correr de un lado para otro y de nuevo esa sensación se apodero de él pero ahora con mayor intensidad… en sus garganta se formo un nudo y unas tremendas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de el pero tuvo que contenerse por un momento y se armo de valor y lentamente camino hacia darien y poder preguntar por serena.

A la par iban sus hermanos acompañándolo y al momento de tenerlo frente a frente no pudo decir absolutamente nada, tenia mucho miedo…

- seiya que haces aquí?

- darien… darien don… donde esta serena?

- él lo sabe ya- dijo el peliplateado

- que es lo que sabe?

- que serena esta aquí

- darien se giro dándole la espalda y cerro fuertemente sus ojos por un momento para Lugo volver a girarse hacia seiya… - lo siento… ella a entrado en coma… es muy difícil que logre pasar la noche, estamos haciendo lo posible pero su estado se ha complicado…

- que quieres decir con que su estado se ha complicado…? Que es lo que tiene mi bombón?

- seiya, ella tiene cáncer…

- cáncer?

- si… en el timo… pero hay algo mas, en lo resultados para poder realizarle la cirugía hemos descubierto otro tumor…

- otro?

- si solo que éste está en el cerebro y es inoperable… lamentablemente serena en muy poco tiempo dejara de ver, claro esta si ella llegase a despertar del coma al que entro… la fiebre y el dolor permanecerán por el resto de su vida…

- y así Dices Quererla?... Y Ni Siquiera La Puedes Salvar – darien en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en corazón… seiya tenia razón no podía salvarla a pesar de él también la amaba tanto – eres doctor darien, eres especialista en esto… sálvala… SALVALA –dijo al mismo tiempo que se le abalanzaba a darien para golpearlo debido a la impotencia que en ese momento sentía pero darien no hizo nada se quedo ahí inmóvil esperando aquel golpe que muy probablemente desahogaría un poco su dolor solo que esto no sucedió porque sus hermanos sujetaron a seiya fuertemente para tratar de calmarlo ero este lloraba y lloraba como cuando un niño pierde lo que mas quiere… su llanto era una agonía, un dolor, un suplicio que deseaba poder buscar todas las respuestas a las preguntas aun no formuladas… lo que sentía era volverse loco… loco de amor, de dolor, de… de tantas cosas y esa locura no lo dejaba en paz…

- lo sentó de verdad… serena esta en cuidados intensivos pero no podrán pasar a verla… solo por el momento…

- entendido – dijeron los hermosos de seiya mientras que lo seguían sujetando aya que en realidad él no se sentía muy bien, no paraba de llorar…

**Abrázame  
y no me digas nada sólo abrázame, **

**me basta tu mirada para comprender que tú te iras  
**

- nooo!... porque dios mío por que ella?... que pasara?...toma mi vida… toda te la doy… pero a ella no la hagas sufrir… por favor… por favor…ahhh… dios sálvala y yo te entregare mi vida… ayúdala, sácala del coma, ayúdala a vivir y a disfrutar de un nuevo día… ella es tan joven… por favor… por favor…

- seiya vámonos, no estas en condiciones

- no taiki no la voy a dejar sola, no esta ves

- pero…

- ustedes vallan a descansar, yo me quedaré aquí

- te acompañaremos…

- si eso haremos

**abrázame  
como si fuera ahora la primera vez **

**como si me quisieras hoy igual que ayer **

habían pasado tres días desde que serena entro en coma, y no había señal de que ella despertara, seiya y darien no se separaban de ella y se turnaban para cuidarla… - bombón… no sabes como me duele verte en este estado… por favor abre tus ojitos… y mírame… deseo que me vuelvas a sonreír… por favor mi amor…abre esos hermosos ojos… serena mi niña… - en ese momento serena movió su dedo índice haciendo una señal de esperanza, a lo seiya comenzó a sonreír y luego ella lentamente abrió sus ojos y ligeramente sonrío al ver al joven que tenia a su lado… seiya por su parte estaba feliz irradiaba felicidad y no podía ocultarla… así que salio de la habitación para buscar a darien y darle la noticia… cuando ambos regresaron serena ya se encontraba sentada en la cama, y al verlos entrar sonrío. Darien comenzó a ocultarla para después ordenar que la cambiaran de habitación.

Los días pasaba y darien seguía preocupado ya que dentro de poco tiempo serena perdería la vista por completo y sus dolores serian cada vez más fuertes… la quimioterapia, ni la radiación estaba haciendo efecto…

- entonces no hay nada que se pueda hacer? – darien negó con la cabeza – entonces morirá?

- si, así es

-NO!... YO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR…

- necesitamos unas corneas para aumentar su calidad de vida y para que logre vivir un poco mas de tiempo, pero el tratamiento solo garantiza el 50% de probabilidades de éxito…

- solo el 50%?

- así es…

**  
abrázame  
Si tú te vas te olvidarás que un día, **

**hace tiempo ya cuando éramos aún niños me empezaste a amar y yo te di mi vida. si te vas... **

seiya se sentía solo, devastado y sin ánimos de hacer nada… lo único era pasar con ella el mayor tiempo y amarla como nuca nadie la amo… por su mente pasaban muchas imágenes y solo pensaba en esa idea que desde que supo la noticia rondaba por su mente… que podía hacer, que debía hacer… su cabeza no le permitía pensar mas, sentía volverse loco… pero no le quedaba otra opción…

**  
Si tú te vas, ya nada será nuestro **

**tu te llevarás en un sólo momento una eternidad  
me quedaré sin nada. si tú te vas... **

- seiya lamento haberte dicho tantas cosas…

- no importa, lo realmente importante ahora es que ya estamos juntos… y nada nos separara… - serena solo sonrío ya que sabia en el fondo que muy pronto lo harían… su vista comenzaba a borrarse casi no distinguía nada, usaba anteojos pero no eran útiles… -te sientes bien?... quieres que regresemos a casa…

- no, quedémonos aquí, este lugar me da paz y tranquilidad…

- esta bien pero entonces regresemos adentro, hace frío y no quiero que tu temperatura suba…

- vamos…

- ya estando dentro de la cabaña de reposo de la familia Tsukino seiya salio para traer algo para la cena dejando sola a serena a que se encontraba dormida… - regreso pronto

Mas tarde serena se despertó y al abrir se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal… su vista era mas opaca, desesperada salio de la cabaña asustada camino y camino viendo la poca luz que a sus ojos llegaba… poco a poco camino hasta que tropezó y callo al suelo y ahí vio directamente el sol que no tardaba en desaparecer, pero todo se oscureció dejándola en la soledad y desamparo… además de estar sumida en la completa oscuridad sin poder ver nada… asustada gritaba pero nadie la escuchaba… hasta que seiya llego y al no encontrarla en la cabaña salio a buscarla fue que la encontró tirada en el suelo y llorando…

- amor que paso?

- seiya… seiya?... donde estas… no puedo ver, no veo nada… -seiya al escuchar lo que la rubia dijo la abrazo fuertemente tratando de contener las lagrimas – seiya …amor, tengo miedo… esta muy oscuro y no logro ver nada…amor, tengo miedo… no me dejes, no me dejes por favor

- no, nunca te dejare… pero no llores… ya no llores aquí estoy y yo guiare tus pasos de ahora en adelante… vamos a casa… te preparare algo rico…

Y así se fueron ambos, seiya la cargo y ella se acomodo en el pecho de él sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de él.

**  
Abrázame y no me digas nada sólo abrázame **

**no quiero que te vayas pero se muy bien  
que tú te iras  
**

- como esta?

- mal… sabias muy bien que cuando esto ocurriera no le quedara mucho tiempo sin las corneas, y lamentablemente no hay donadores…

- que podemos hacer…

- nada…

- quiero que me acompañes a donde esta el director

- el director?

- si quiero platicar algo con el…

- Vamos entonces

Ya en el consultorio de director del hospital

- señor, supongo que sabe del estado de salud de la paciente Tsukino…

- si estoy a tanto

- sabe entonces que necesita las corneas para poder prolongar un poco mas su vida?

- así es joven… que es lo que me quiere decir?

- quiero que me quite las corneas y se las ponga a ella…

- no es posible, -sonriendo ligeramente- usted es el segundo que me dice lo mismo

- el segundo?

- si… - volteando a ver a darien – pero como se lo dije a él eso que me pide no es posible, la ley prohíbe que un apersona viva pueda donar cualquier órgano que afecte a su vida cotidiana, entonces a lo que me refiero es que sus ojos son indispensables… así que cuídelos mucho…

- entonces una persona viva no puede… quiere decir que solo una persona muerta puede donar sus órganos?

- la mirada del doctor y de darien se centraron el joven – si, eso dije, pero no intente nada jovencito… sabe perfectamente que el transplante no le salvara la vida a la Srta. Tsukino, lo único es que podrá ver de nuevo mientras el tumor acaba con su vida… mas bien cuando el cáncer lo haga… recuerde que el cáncer que ella tiene hizo metástasis y eso hace imposible la cura, lo mejor seria que conviva con ella el mayor tiempo posible, y ahora si me permite…

- si ya me voy… -levantándose del sillón salio del consultorio y darien se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero fue detenido por el director.

- darien, no cometas un error… piénsalo bien… - darien no dijo nada y salio de aquel lugar reuniéndose afuera con seiya.

-seiya, cuídala

- darien, solo promete que harás lo posible para salvarla… la ciencia avanza y podría salir la cura…

- claro amigo… - abrazando a seiya

**Abrázame  
como si fuera ahora la primera vez **

**como si me quisieras hoy igual que ayer  
**

- bombón… me han propuesto ir a tocar con una banda internacional en un concierto mundial…

- eso es muy bueno seiya… y cuando será?

- esta semana… pero no iré, no deseo dejarte sola

- no puedes hacer eso… ve y toca muy lindo para mi

- no… quiero estar aquí contigo

- aun no me iré… te esperare… así que debes de ir y dar tu mayor esfuerzo… no me hagas sentir mal, de verdad siento que si te quedas me sentiré culpable…

- mejor no te hubiera dicho

- de todas maneras me hubiera enterado y seria peor para ti

- siempre ganas

- entones iras?

- si y cantare para ti con el corazón… - serena sonrío aliviada-

**abrázame  
Si tú te vas, me quedará el silencio para conversar**

**la sombra de tu cuerpo y la soledad serán mis compañeras si te vas **

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada cuando seiya se encontraba en la autopista en su motocicleta lentamente guardo un sobre de color rosa y otro de color banco en donde estaban escritos algunos nombres… sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas… el dolor que atormentaba su alma era inminente… en su mente solo había una persona en la cual pensaba, su bombón, su serena, su princesa… después de un rato se coloco el casco con la mirada firme y seguro de lo que pensaba hacer… arranco la moto a una gran velocidad, podía sentir el aire frío, la velocidad a la que se desplazaba hacia que su largo cabello volara y se meciera… lentamente extendió ambos brazos para después impactarse de frente con una barda que había para detener a los autos ya que estaba en plena construcción… su cuerpo callo varios metros después del impacto, la moto quedo completamente destruida y de su cuello salía un hilo de sangre…

Al poco rato llegaron los servicios de emergencia quienes trasladaron al joven al servicio de emergencias en donde habían confirmado su deceso.

Por otro lado al mismo tiempo que había pasado el accidente serena se despertó muy intranquila sintiendo un dolor emocional en su pecho y comenzó a llorar sin saber la causa que le provocaba ese malestar… - pero que pasa?... seiya?... que es esto que siento?...

- que te pasa?... tranquila solo fue un mal sueño…

- darien?, donde esta seiya…?

- el se fue al concierto no quiso despertarte…

-siento un vacío en mi corazón…

- espera un momento…- le dijo para poder contestar la llamada que tenia en su móvil…- diga?... esta hablando en serio – expreso con gran emoción en su rostro y en su voz… - si vamos para allá…

- que pasa?...

- hay un donador… te operaran esta noche

- de verdad?... que alegría, entonces cuando mi seiya regrese lo podré recibí con esta gran sorpresa…

- claro que si, ahora alistémonos para ir al hospital

Mas tarde llegaron al hospital y serena inmediatamente ingreso al quirófano y durante varias horas permaneció ahí. Mientras tanto darien esperaba afuera nervioso e impaciente ya que no le habían permitido entrar a asistir la operación.

- Sr. Darien Chiba?

-darien se giro un tanto extrañado ante la pregunta – si, soy yo…

- soy el comandante Lee de la procuraduría, - dijo mostrándole la placa que lo reconocía como tal – necesito platicar con usted un momento…

- de que se trata?

- conoce usted al Sr. Seiya Kou?

- si…

- esta madrugada tuvo un accidente en la autopista, lamentablemente murió… - el rostro de darien palideció – pero mas bien creemos que fue un suicidio, esto es lo que traía consigo entre sus cosas y es para usted… - entregándole ambos sobres-

- para mi? – el comandante solo asintió, darien tomo el sobre blanco y lo abrió sacando una hoja color blanco con algunas manchas de sangre debido a que la traía en la chaqueta… y con miedo comenzó a leer:

_Darien:_

_En este tiempo que hemos compartido mucho tiempo juntos y que he llegado a quererte como un hermano te pido que no le digas nada a serena, quiero que viva su vida al máximo… que cada día me recuerde y se emocione en espera… se que piensas que soy un egoísta pero créeme que es lo único que puedo hacer para que ella sea feliz…_

_Cuídala mucho y dentro de un tiempo nuevamente nos volveremos a reunir…_

_En casa deje una pequeña caja dásela el día que vuelva a ver… y el sobre rosa que esta junto a esta nota… eso es lo único que le puedo dar…_

_Hasta luego darien… adiós hermano…_

_Seiya Kou_

Al terminar de leer la carta darien callo al suelo con incontables lagrimas sobre su rostro, el comandante aun estaba ahí… - es necesario que identifique su cuerpo

- él… él esta aquí?

- si, el fue el donador… solo necesitamos que lo identifique para poder entregárselo y que le den cristiana sepultura…

- vamos…

- es aquí…- darien camino lento hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo… poco a poco levanto la sabana y lo vio… en efecto era seiya… nuevamente sus lagrimas corrieron y en su mente no dejaban de pasar incontables imágenes que últimamente habían vivido, - es seiya kou?

- si…

- bien entonces arreglare todo

- si… - darien salio de aquel lugar casi corriendo deseaba alejarse de ahí y al salir comenzó a llorar mas libre sin presión alguna, sin represión… la gente que pasaba solo lo miraba con lastima, con pena…- porque lo hiciste seiya?... porque la dejaste sola?... que hará ella sin ti?... has sido un cobarde… un maldito cobarde… el que yo no pude ser…

**  
Si tú te vas, se irá contigo el tiempo**

**y mi mejor edad te seguiré queriendo cada día más **

**te esperaré a que vuelvas. si tú te vas...**

al día siguiente el funeral estaba listo… el lugar estaba lleno de flores y poca gente llorando, entre ellos yaten y taiki… mas adentro mina y otros pocos amigos…- vamos serena con cuidado

- si, lamento mucho su muerte…

Darien y la rubia entraron hasta donde se encontraba el féretro y ella con su mano acaricio cada parte de este hasta llegar a la cruz y ahí deposito una flor blanca…- se que es muy lamentable que gracias a tu muerte yo pueda volver a ver, pero hoy aquí frente a tu cuerpo te juro que de hoy en adelante, lo que me quede de vida solo mirare las cosas mas hermosas que hay en este mundo…- se detuvo por un instante, no podía continuar un nudo en su garganta se había formado y ese sentimiento de soledad y vacío se hizo mas profundo… sentía muchas ganas de llorar y en lo único que pensaba era en seiya… no entendía porque no se lo podía quitar de la mente… seiya ocupaba todos sus pensamiento pero no con la esperanza de que algún día regresaría, si no mas bien como si lo hubiese perdido… - lo siento mucho… se que no puedo saber como te llamas por la ética del hospital y el anonimato del donador pero de antemano te agradezco todo lo que me has ayudado… viviré gracias a ti… gracias…

- es hora de irnos…

- darien acaso no hay nadie aquí?

- porque dices eso?

- no se escucha nada…

- su familia salio un momento… tenían cosas que hacer… además quisieron darte un momento a solas… - mintió y lo hizo lo mejor que pudo ya que en realidad todos se encontraban ahí pero callaran al momento de verla entrar.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Un par de semanas después llego el momento en el que le quitarían los vendajes a serena y sabrían si la operación fue un éxito, después de que el medico los retiro salio del consultorio dejando a serena con darien… lentamente comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos y comenzó a llorar, por un momento darien sintió miedo de que la operación hubiese fallado… pero después la rubia sonrío y voltio hacia ambos lados buscando a alguien pero no encontró mas que a darien…

- pensé que…

- no pudo llegar, pero te mando esto…

- que es?

- acaso no… no vez?

- si, si puedo ver – esbozo una gran sonrisa

- entonces ábrelo tu misma…- entregándole la pequeña cajita y el sobre de color rosa

- gracias… - dijo cuando lo tomo entre sus anos y después de eso darien salio de la habitación… - seiya en todo piensas… solo espero que te este yendo muy bien…- comenzó a abrir el sobre y saco una hoja del mismo color del sobre…

_Hola mi princesita… _

_Si estas leyendo esto ahora es porque la operación ha sido todo un éxito y eso me da mucha alegría… perdóname por no poder en este momento tan importante a tu lado… sabes que estoy aprovechando las oportunidades que me han otorgado para cuando llegue a tu lado poder tomarte de la mano y amarte para siempre y por siempre… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?... si aceptas abre la caja que viene junto y ahí encontraras mi palabra…_

Serena inmediatamente tomo la cajita y la abrió y ahí una nota y un anillo en forma de rosa en cristal brillaba…- seiya es hermoso gracias… seré tu esposa cuando regreses… por lo pronto triunfa amor mío…- depuse tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla…

_Princesita, mi amor Gracias por existir, gracias._

_Gracias por fijarte en mí, por dejarme disfrutar de tu presencia, por mirarme y por hablarme._

_Gracias por dejarme soñar contigo, por hacerme vivir de ti, por provocar la ilusión que lleva tu nombre._

_Gracias por elegirme, elegirme para acompañarte, elegirme para caminar juntos por la vida, elegirme para sentir._

Gracias por respirar, andar, mirar, hablar, despertar, sonreír, escuchar.... gracias por existir.

_Gracias y un millón de gracias por dejarme amarte._

_Gracias_

- seiya… solo hay que esperar a que regreses para que la felicidad sea completa…

Los días seguían pasando y con ellos las semanas y los meses… pero sin embargo cada día llegaba una carta dirigida a serena y provenía de diferentes partes del mundo en donde seiya le contaba lo bien que le iba y que ya se acercaba el momento en que jamás se separarían, serena se encontraba feliz, solo esperaba el día en que de nuevo se verían y luchaba contra todo, sin embargo cierto día todo cambio cuando sufrió un desmayo repentino y además de que había comenzado con vómitos y su piel se había puesto muy pálida; debido a esto darien la ingreso al hospital para un examen de rutina…

- Srta. Tsukino, le tengo malas noticias

- malas?

- el cáncer se ha esparcido demasiado rápido

- cuanto tiempo me queda

- semanas a lo mucho dos meses

- tan poco tiempo?

- lo lamento mucho

Serena se levanto y salio lentamente y afuera se cruzo con darien quien esperaba que le dijera que fue lo que le había dicho… pero sus lagrimas la delataron…

- que paso?... que te dijo?

- el cáncer se volvió mas agresivo y solo me queda poco tiempo… moriré… moriré!

- tienes que ser fuerte

- de que me sirve si me voy a morir de todas maneras o mejor seria acabar de una buena vez… ya estoy harta de todo… medicamentos, quimioterapias, cirugías… ya me canse y… y además estoy sola seiya me dejo y no volverá… se que no volverá…lo odio… lo odio por dejarme sola

- CALLATE!!!! – serena se sorprendió por la reacción del joven y él continuo- no sabes lo que dices, seiya se sacrifico por ti…

- en que forma?... dejándome para seguir su sueño?... hubiese mejor muerto antes…

- seiya fue quien dono las corneas!...

- que?... que has dicho?

- seiya fue el donador de las corneas para que tu vieras… el murió por ti y tu como le estas pagando

- mientes

- no yo no miento, puedes confirmarlo… le prometiste frente a su tumba que vivirías y que disfrutarías de esta nueva oportunidad y ante el primer obstáculo te das por vencida…

- mientes… - grito para después salir corriendo del hospital y llorando un mar de lagrimas… su vista era nublada ya que no podía dejar de llorar y como pudo llego hasta el apartamento y saco todas las cartas y abrazándolas se quedo dormida hasta el día siguiente que estuvo mas tranquila salio y busco a darien para aclarar las cosas y cumplir con su promesa, además de que quería que quería que la llevara a la tumba de su amor…

Y así fue… al estar frente a su tumba lloro por un rato y luego le prometió que el poco tiempo viviría hasta que de nuevo se reunieran y fue ahí que le hallo sentido a las palabras de seiya en su carta…

- darien cada día que puedas vendrás y nos cantaras una canción… para sentir el cariño y poder escuchar tu voz…?

- no te despidas aun…

- promételo

- te lo prometo si tu me prometes que harás todo lo posible para mejorar tu vida

- yo lo haré pero tu?

- yo también…

- hay algo que no entiendo…

- que es?

- como es que diario me llegaban cartas de seiya… acaso tu las escribiste…

- no, yo no fui

- fue seiya…

- taiki… yaten…

- seiya escribió muchas cartas

- yo diría cientos

- y nosotros con los contactos las mandábamos a las diferentes ciudades y países y ahí le anexaban la postal…

- el te amo mas de lo que te imaginas

- lo se y me duele saber su ausencia pero he de vivir lo mejor posible para que su sacrificio valga la pena…

Habían pasado varios días y la salud de serena era cada vez peor… la debilidad de sus piernas y brazos hacia que permaneciera en cama la mayor parte del día así que decidió salir rumbo a la cabaña y permanecer ahí hasta sus últimos días… la decisión era difícil sabia que tendría que afrontar a la muerte muy pronto pero se reconfortaba de saber que muy pronto estaría a lado de su amado seiya…

- como te sientes hoy?

- bien… solo algo cansada… la caminata por el lago fue hermosa… pero ahora quiero dormir

- esta bien mientras te preparare la cena… es fin de año y han pronosticado una nevada… así que te prepare chocolate caliente…

- gracias darien… lamento hacer que pierdas tanto tiempo en cuidarme

- no es perdida de tiempo, te estimo mucho

- gracias de todas maneras

- descansa…

Darien salio de la habitación mientras serena cerraba los ojos para descansar de la camita que tuvo esa tarde a la orilla del lago… no habían pasado mas de 10 minutos cuando callo en un profundo sueño donde se sentía algo incomoda…

SUEÑO

- princesa… princesa

- seiya?... eres tu?

- si amor, soy yo…

- donde estas?

- aquí, contigo

- déjame verte… hace tanto que no veo tu rostro

- amor… es el momento

- por las mejillas de la rubia resbalaban lagrimas combinadas de felicidad y de tristeza – lo se…

- tienes miedo

- no… solo pena de dejar a mis seres queridos

- ven… vamos a estar juntos… te amo – extendiendo su mano

- y yo a ti – tomando la mano de seiya

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Mas tarde darien entraba a la habitación con una bandeja y en ella dos tazas humeantes y dos rebanadas de Pay… acompañadas por una rosa blanca… - serena… el chocolate esta listo… vamos despierta – coloco la bandeja en el buró al lado de la cama y se sentó junto a la rubia que parecía que dormía tranquilamente y que en su sueño había Ángeles y estrellas… esto porque en su rostro se notaba la paz y la tranquilidad… además una felicidad indómita imposible de poder expresarla era mas fácil sentirla y transmitirla…

Inmediatamente al no ver respuesta por parte de la rubia darien se apresuro a tomar los signos vitales, confirmando así lo que desde tiempo atrás se temía. Coloco la rosa entre sus manos y oró por ella y por seiya ya que ahora nada podría separarlos habían vencido todos los obstáculos y por fin estarían juntos para toda la eternidad.

Durante el funeral todo era sombrío y callado… el dolor era inminente en los rostros de cada uno de los presentes… tenían que despedirse y así lo hicieron cada quien se acercaba al ataúd y dejaba sobre él una rosa blanca…

El padre de serena de repente callo de rodillas sujetando fuertemente la estrella y una rosa roja provocando que se hirieran sus manos y corriera una delgada línea roja… - serena porque?... porque dios mío me has dejado solo… me quitaste lo único que tenia… lo único que me has dado… lo único que amaba… a las únicas mujeres que me amaron… porque señor?...porque…

- señor Tsukino… debe ser fuerte… ella lo quería mucho y ahora ya no sufre mas… ya no hay dolor que la atormente… ella es feliz…

- darien como soportarlo?

- aceptando la voluntad y seguir viviendo… solo así se soporta el dolor con los buenos recuerdos y el amor que hubo entre nosotros…

- gracias por quererla tanto…

- él la quiso mas que yo… la amo tanto que dio su vida por ella

-no solo es diferente… el amor que ambos le tuvieron es diferente…

Posteriormente el ataúd fue lentamente descendiendo hasta perderse de vista y ser cubierto por la tierra… entre llanto, lamentos y gritos colocaron un sin fin de flores y una enorme corona en forma de despedida, colocando una lapida de piedra con una inscripción en letra gótica terminaron ese cruel y macabro día…

_Serena Tsukino y seiya kou un amor_

_que perdura a través del tiempo,_

_la distancia… y la muerte…_

_Juntos por siempre_

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bueno aquí la ultima parte de este final… espero realmente les halla gustado y de antemano agradezco enormemente su apoyo y comprensión para la realización de este fic…

También les deseo una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo que traiga muchas bendiciones y alegrías…

Recuerden todo con medida y nada con exceso… cuídense mucho y disfruten de la compañía de su familia y sus seres queridos…

Me despido por el momento después nos leeremos en una nueva aventura

FELICES FIESTAS!!!!!!!

Atte. Milly o SeReNyMoOn


End file.
